Fallen Goddess
by Kaichi98
Summary: It was just a normal day but an event changed his whole life around. What will happen to him as Aichi starts to realize that there's more than meets the eye and in his case, literally... DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and SDS
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was a normal day in Card Capital, people gather in the small shop for small friendly gatherings and cardfights. However, one certain fighter was anxiously, albeit just a little, looking around for another certain fighter.

" He hasn't been here for a few days already, huh, Kai."

" Who?"

" You know very well who I'm talking about since you're also looking for him."

" ... I'm not."

" Liar."

Suddenly, the shop doors slid opened as they looked up at the rowdy group that had entered. Kai had a disappointed frown after seeing that the one he was waiting for wasn't amongst them.

" Yo, Miyaji club! So... Aichi's not with you guys today either?"

" Actually, he hasn't been to school for the past few days."

" Did something happen? Is he sick or something?"

" We dunno... He never responded to our calls and messages..."

" Weird... He would say something if he wasn't gonna show up or something usually..."

" Well, yeah... But it's just that, he never responded..."

" I see..."

Kai stayed silent throughout the talk as his frown deepened.

" Oh, right! You guys have his number, right? Let Kai call him!"

" Don't you have his number too?"

" Oh, right... Kai, call him."

" ... Hm?"

" Aichi! Call him!"

" Why should I?"

" I know you can't refuse this. You've always resisted from asking him for his number so this is your chance."

" Hmph. I wouldn't bother."

" Oh, really? Might I list down the amount of times you've tried but failed so badly to ask for his number just because you're too shy to bring yourself to?"

" Kai? Shy? As if!"

At that, Kai's eyebrow twitched as Miwa chuckled.

" So, what do you say? Or are you really that shy? I gave Aichi your number already, ya know."

" What?!"

" Man, he had more courage than you. Imagine, the great anti social Toshiki Kai, is afraid to ask for just a phone number!"

" Shut up, Miwa."

" So, how about it?"

Kai clicked his tongue as he finally gave in and got Aichi's phone number. As the others stared on, Kai dialled Aichi's number. After three rings, there was a click, however...

" ... He rejected my call."

" Huh?! Aichi's ignoring you?!"

" That Aichi rejected _your_ call? Seriously?"

" Hey, you think his phone just got stolen? I mean, he'd never ignore Kai!"

" I see... That explains it."

" That wouldn't make sense either. Remember, he was uncontactable the same time he stopped coming to school."

" R-Right... Then why?"

" Who knows. Maybe Kai offended him in some way."

" I did nothing of the sort."

" Then explain why he even hung his call up on you only."

" How should I know?"

Kai kept his phone after that as the doors slid opened again.

" Welcome. Oh, Emi-chan."

" Nice timing! Hey, could we ask? Did something happen to Aichi? We couldn't contact him these few days."

" Actually, that's why I'm here... He's been locked up in his room for awhile. He won't come out no matter how much Mother and I persuade him to. So I thought maybe you guys could help."

" I wonder what happened to him... Let's go see."

They nodded and left, leaving Shin to take care of the shop. Once they arrived at the Sendou residence, they greeted Shizuka, Aichi and Emi's mother before looking up the stairs.

" So, his room is just up these stairs?"

" Yeah..."

" Okay! Kai, go on ahead!"

" Why me?"

" Better for someone he's more open to, ya know. Getting him to tell you is better than us going in as a group."

Kai clicked his tongue as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Once he arrived in front of Aichi's room, he knocked on the door. When he didn't hear any response, he knocked again.

" Aichi? It's me. I'm coming in."

Kai turned the knob and the moment he opened the door, Aichi was already at the door.

" Tried to lock it, didn't you?"

" K-Kai... kun..."

Upon closer inspection, Aichi's right eye was being covered by his hair as Aichi saw where he was staring at as he quickly hung his head down while refusing to look at Kai in the eye.

" Aichi, what happened to you?"

" I-It's nothing... Just leave me alone..."

Aichi tried to shut the door as Kai stopped it with his foot.

" Let me inside, right now."

" N-No..."

Kai then used his arm to push the door open with a bit of force. Once he was inside, he shut the door behind him and looked back at Aichi.

" So, are you going to tell me now?"

" N-Nothing happened... I-I just wasn't feeling well..."

" And you never said anything?"

Aichi flinched a little as Kai's eyes narrowed at Aichi's actions. He slowly approached him before quickly pinning him down on the bed.

" K-Kai-kun?!"

" You're hiding something."

" I-I'm not!"

" Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Aichi flinched again Kai quickly moved his bangs aside to check on Aichi's right eye.

" N-No!"

Kai's eyes widened as he saw the symbol glowing in Aichi's usual right blue eye, that had now turned yellow.

" That eye..."

" G... Go away!"

Before he knew it, he was pushed off the bed and Kai fell with a loud thud.

" Aichi..."

" Please, just get out and leave me alone!"

" Not until I know what happened to you."

That was when he heard the others making their way up the stairs... Kai turned back to see Aichi's fearful face as he quickly went to lock the door. Just as he'd done that, the knob rattled.

" Kai?! Aichi?!"

" Go back downstairs. No matter what you hear, don't come up."

" Kai, what's going on?!"

" I'll explain later, just go down!"

There were a few murmurs before he heard them going back down to the living room. Kai heaved a small sigh of relief as he turned back to Aichi.

" Alright, Aichi. It's just us here right now. Now, just calm down and tell me what happened."

" ... I... It was just a normal day... But then, I just woke up with my right eye like this..."

" Is it... Psyqualia?"

" N-No... It's a completely different feeling..."

" I see. Have you considered going to Takuto for help?"

" No... I'm afraid to go out like this..."

" So, you're been avoiding us because you thought that we would think you're a freak or something with that eye?"

Aichi looked away in guilt as Kai sighed again.

" Listen, Aichi. No one will think you're some sort of freak, trust me. I'm already fine with it, so I don't see why the others wouldn't be the same."

" But..."

" No buts. I'll call them up."

" N-No, please!"

" What's there to be afraid of, Aichi? Trust me, they won't mind it."

" I..."

" ... Alright. I'll call them up one by one. At least it's better than having a load of questions needing to be answered in one shot, but that's as much as I can let you hesitate, understand?"

Aichi thought about it before slowly nodding. Kai nodded as he went to get the first person up. Naomi dashed into the room after he was called as he grabbed Aichi by his shoulders.

" I'm so glad you're alright, Aichi! Were you not feeling well or something?"

" N-No..."

" Aichi. Go on."

Aichi looked down again as he hesitated. Slowly, he moved his bang to reveal his right eye as Naoki's eyes widened and the grip on his shoulders were released. Seeing his reaction, Aichi quickly hid it away but before he knew it, Naoki grabbed his shoulders again and shook him a little.

" That's so cool! What is that?! A new kind of contact lenses or somethin'?!"

" H-Huh?"

" Wait, is that why you didn't come to school? Why? Did something happen to your eye?"

" I-It's permanent, I think... I just woke up one day with this eye..."

" ... I see. Then that's why you avoided us?"

" ... Yeah..."

" It's gonna be fine! You look normal! There's nothing to be worried about!"

" I... I don't know..."

" Man, we've been worried about you! Don't do that ever again!"

" Y-Yeah... Thank you, Naoki-kun..."

Kai called the others up after Naoki went back to the living room one by one as Aichi was soon back to his usual self after seeing that his friends all gave the same worried reactions. Soon, he and Kai were left alone in his room again.

" ... Thank you, Kai-kun..."

" You don't have to. You didn't have to worry about anything after all, right?"

" Yeah..."

" Glad that's solved. What will you do now?"

" I don't know... I might start going to school again, but hiding this eye..."

" Don't worry, just act natural and hide it behind your bangs again. Just don't get too careless and accidentally reveal the eye."

" R-Right..."

Kai then sighed as he rubbed his elbow. Aichi noticed and immediately got up.

" I-I'm sorry! Did you injure yourself from that fall?"

" Just a little bruise and ache, nothing much."

Aichi approached him and rolled up Kai's sleeves.

" Hey!"

" I-I'm sorry! I-I just want to see if there's anything I can do to help..."

Aichi noticed the tiny bruise on Kai's elbow and looked on in worry. He touched the bruise a little as light leaked out of his hand and before they knew it, Kai's bruise was healed. Kai gasped as he stared at his elbow, now healed.

" How did you..."

" Huh?"

" You healed me..."

" I... did?"

" You don't know?"

" No..."

" ... Never mind. Let's ignore what I said. So, are you ready to head down to see your family?"

" O-Oh, right..."

" Come on."

They headed down together as Aichi hid his eye again before they went into the living room. They came up with a reason for Aichi's behavior while Aichi constantly apologised for worrying them. Soon, the sun started to set and the others had to leave. Aichi thanked them and waved them off before heading back into his house. That was when he saw that his phone had received a message as he read it.

' Meet me at the park - Kai'

" Kai-kun?... Mother, I'm heading out for a bit!"

" Where are you going?"

" The park. Kai-kun said he wanted to meet me for awhile."

" Well, alright. Don't take too long."

" Yeah! I'll be heading out now!"

" Be careful!"

" I will!"

Aichi quickly made his way to the park while making sure his eye was carefully covered. Once he'd arrived, Kai was seen sitting on his usual bench as Aichi approached him.

" Kai-kun."

" You came."

" Yeah. I... really need to thank you for all you've done for me."

" It's nothing. You didn't want to open up to them so easily, so I had to do something."

" I'm sorry..."

" There's nothing to apologise about. If you don't mind, I had already sent a letter to Souryu about your eye."

" But they're back at the island, right?"

" Yeah. Hopefully, he can receive my letter and give me an answer soon. But that's not why I called you here..."

" It's... not?"

" ... Aichi. I have something to confess to you."

" To me?"

" ... Aichi. I... I like you."

" H-Huh?"

" I like you, Aichi. No, not just like... I love you, Aichi."

" Kai-kun..."

" Ever since I gave you Blaster Blade, I've been in love with you. I kept thinking about you even when I moved out, about how I wanted to protect you, that fragile child you were that day. When we met again, I was glad. You've gained courage and strength from the card I gave you. So... I want to protect you this time too. I want to shield you from all the bad things that might happen and always stay by your side when you need it. I won't leave you again."

" ... Kai-kun... I love you too... Ever since we met... I'd never thought someone would be so kind to me... So when you gave me Blaster Blade, it became my treasure to remember you by and it was a wish to one day be able to fight you. It has already came true and I couldn't have asked for anything more..."

" So... We..."

" Let's be together."

" Yeah. I promise, I'll always protect you."

" Me too."

Kai parted Aichi's bangs and leaned in. They kissed for a few moments before releasing and Kai stared at Aichi's glowing eye.

" Don't worry, Aichi. We'll figure out a way to do something about it."

" It's fine. Don't worry about me."

" ... Let me escort you to school and back home from now on. I want to make sure I keep to my promise."

" You don't really have to."

" I'd feel assured that way too. Please, Aichi."

" ... Alright."

Kai nodded as they looked up at the night sky together. Before long, Aichi had to leave to head back home for dinner. While Kai escorted him back home, he was also persuaded by Shizuka to stay over for dinner. Once dinner was over, Kai thanked the Sendou family for the meal before leaving for his house. The next morning, as he'd promised, Kai was waiting at the gates of Aichi's house as they left together to Miyaji High.

" How are you feeling?"

" Nothing too different. I mean, even with this eye, nothing weird really happens."

" I see. That's a relief."

" Yeah."

They soon arrived at the entrance of Miyaji High as they waved each other off before Aichi headed to his classroom.

" Good morning!"

While he was greeted by stares, he proceeded to his desk and sat down after putting his bag down.

" Aichi, morning!"

" Good morning, Sendou-kun!"

" Good morning, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun!"

" You feeling better?"

" Yeah, thanks to everyone yesterday."

" Great! We can finally fight without any worries now! Oh right. Kourin said that she won't be coming today for school but she'll try to make it for the club."

" She must be really busy."

" She's an idol after all. It isn't easy to keep a balance at school life too."

" That's true. But I bet she still doesn't know about that eye either... I mean, she was also busy yesterday..." Naoki whispered

" Yeah... Just asking, why is everyone staring at me like that?"

" ... Aichi, you've been gone for a few days, three days to be exact, and then you come back while hiding an eye, what do you think they'll think?"

" O-Oh... Right..."

" You really are dense..."

The bell rang after that as they went back to their seats and got ready for lesson. Once lessons ended, Aichi sighed in relief as he managed to keep up with what he'd missed while he was at home. Soon, classes ended as he proceeded to the club room.

" Hello!"

" Yo!"

" Hello!"

" Hello, you three. Glad to have you back, Aichi."

" Yes!"

" Seriously, while you were gone, the Student Council still wasn't letting us have a break!"

" They must think that without Sendou-kun, this club wouldn't be able to hold up."

" I'm sorry, everyone."

" It's fine! We understand!"

" Thank you."

" Oh, right! While you weren't here, we applied for the VF High School Championship."

" VF High School Championship?"

" That's right!"

They started explaining to Aichi about the VF High School Championship after that.

" That sounds like fun!"

" Right?! We already signed up so we were thinking of going to another school for a reconnaissance!"

" We'll be going to Fukuhara High School. It's an elite private school."

" Oh, I guess we can do that. When will we be going there?"

" Right now!"

" Huh?!"

" We already planned it when you said you were comin' back! Come on! Kourin's right outside waitin'!"

" O-Okay!"

They met Kourin at the gates after that as they started their walk to Fukuhara High.

" So, what exactly happened you, Aichi?"

" O-Oh... Well..."

" There's no one around. We'll keep watch, so don't worry."

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi showed Kourin his right eye as she gasped. Aichi quickly covered it up after worrying about any passerby.

" What happened to your eye?"

" I don't know... I woke up and suddenly, there it was... There's still no side effects, so..."

" ... I'll ask Takuto once I get back."

" It's fine! Since there's nothing happening to me, I don't think it's something we need to be worried about!"

" But it's definitely not normal. I'll just see what he has to say about that mark but I won't say that I saw it from you until he seems to have found something out."

" Well... Then, thank you very much, Kourin-san."

" It's no problem."

They arrived at Fukuhara High School soon after as they were surprised to find out that the school was built for some students from Foo Fighters HQ. They then met Leon after watching his fight with Asaka as they greeted him. Naoki was then asked to challenge Suiko, who he'd provoked by accident without his knowledge. Leon sighed as he went over to Aichi.

" ... Other than that, Sendou... We need to talk."

" Oh... Right..."

They went to a part of the room where lesser people were as Leon observed Aichi's hidden eye.

" Toshiki Kai told me about your situation, and since I had to come here for the VF High School Championship, I figured I would see to your problem. Let me see it."

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi brushed his bang aside for Leon to see his eye as Leon's eyes narrowed.

" It even changed your eye's original colour... Tell me, did anything else happen after that thing appeared?"

" Well... Oh. Yesterday, I pushed Kai-kun and he had a bruise on his elbow. But then when I touched it... It suddenly disappeared. Kai-kun then said something weird... He said that I healed the bruise or something along those lines."

" Healed?"

" Yeah... I mean, I would've known too if I did do that but I don't remember it at all."

" ... What were you feeling when you saw that bruise?"

" I was really worried and sorry that it had happened to him... It was my fault after all..."

" I see... I wonder..."

" Leon-kun?"

" It's nothing. I'll be doing my own research about this. For now, try not to let anyone see that."

" Y-Yeah..."

" Well then, let's look forward to the VF High School Championship for now. Don't worry about that eye."

" Yeah!"

Aichi went back to the others after thanking Leon as he frowned.

 _" His wind seems to be carrying a heavy fate..."_ Leon thought

Soon, they left after meeting Ren for a brief moment as Aichi saw Kai by the gates and waved to him.

" Kai-kun!"

" Why is he here?"

" I don't know."

" Why are you here?"

" I got a message from Ren saying that you were here. Shall we head back?"

" O-Oh, yeah! Then, I'll be going now, everyone!"

" Be careful, Aichi!"

" I will! See you guys tomorrow!"

" Yeah!"

Both left the premises together as it was silence while the two intertwined their hands. Aichi blushed a little after realising that they were still in public.

" I-Is this really alright, Kai-kun?"

" What is?"

" Us outside here and holding hands..."

" Of course it's fine. There's no need to worry about the ones around us."

" A-Alright..."

" I saw Leon. So, did he say anything?"

" Nothing much. He just asked me about my eye and that he would do his own research about it."

" I see. I guess we can leave it to him for now."

" Yeah. I told Kourin-san too and she said she'll try to ask Takuto-kun but she won't exactly say that she knew this from me until Takuto-kun will seem like he knows something."

" That's good. The sooner we find out, the better."

" I guess..."

" Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you if anything happens. If someone happens to see that eye, I'll just shut them up."

" D-Don't do that!"

" Why not?"

" Just don't! You'll get in trouble!"

" Like I care. All I care about is your safety."

" W-Well... Thank you, Kai-kun."

" ... Then I can shut them up?"

" With violence?"

" That'll be the last resort."

" Definitely not!"

And so, they walked back to Aichi's home while continuing to talk about the topic of whether Kai should resort to violence if necessary... Meanwhile, Kourin had arrived back at the Tatsunagi building an hour ago and showered. She then changed into her pajamas as she saw Takuto in the living room sipping his tea.

" Oh, Kourin! Did you have fun today too?"

" Yeah. Oh, right. We learned something in history lesson today. I just want to inquire about it."

" What is it? And why ask about history from me?"

" You read a ton of books in your study after all. Just look..."

Kourin took out a pen and paper as she drew the symbol that was on Aichi's eye before showing it to Takuto.

" The Sensei said the symbol was an old ancient history so nothing much was known, so I thought you might know about it... Takuto?"

Takuto had a shocked expression after he was shown the symbol as he took the paper from Kourin.

" Where did you see this?"

" History lesson..."

" I wanted to play along with you since you seemed enthusiastic but I should just get straight to the point. You never went to school today, so how did you know about this symbol?"

" So you know about it?"

" ... Yes."

" It appeared in Aichi's right eye. Remember? I told you he didn't show up for school for three days. He returned today and showed me that eye."

" His right eye?! Then what about his left eye?!"

" It's still normal but his right eye turned yellow. Takuto, what do you know about this?"

" ... Can't really say for certain but if that really is the symbol you've seen then..."

Takuto stood up after saying that as Kourin stood up as well.

" Hey, Takuto!"

" I need to confirm something, so for now, don't alert him."

" But..."

" Please, Kourin... I'll make sure to inform him myself about his situation but don't say anything yet.:

" Alright..."

Takuto went into his study room as he took out a book and sighed.

" It's just too soon... This just can't be..."

The book cover had the same symbol as Aichi's right eye as it had an unknown language written inside.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

THe next day, Aichi and the others had to prepare for a play for their school festival activities as Kai and the others were called into the Tatsunagi building soon after.

" I suppose we are all here."

" It's a surprise. To think Kai would want to know about all this."

" ... None of your business."

" You're too obvious."

" Can we get to the topic at hand already?"

" Yes. The reason why I chose this timing to call you all here is because, as you all would've known by now, of Aichi-kun and his right eye."

" So we've heard."

" I had this book and I believe it has all the answers."

Takuto slid the book on the table as all who were present gasped at the similar symbol on the book's cover.

" Takuto, this is..."

" A book about this symbol, or should I say, clan..."

" Clan?"

" An ancient clan that lived in this world a very long, long time ago... The Goddess Clan."

" Goddess clan?"

" You mean... Angels? They existed in this world before?"

" Apparently so. Their history, however, is quite a dark one. It wasn't all light. They were in a Holy War with the Demon Clan and have teamed up with Giants, Fairies and humans, thus, forming Stigma."

" Stigma?"

" Basically, an ally group altogether."

" Because the Demon clan was evil?"

" Actually, I wouldn't think so. One day, the Demon clan came attacking because the Goddess clan's Four Archangel's leader, Rueduciel, ordered a capture of the Demon clan's citizens and minorities, meaning, those that cannot fight."

" And?"

" They were then trapped in a light called Ark, where their bodies are left to slowly scatter. In short, they were live baits to bring the Demon clan in and set up a trap for the Demons who could fight."

" Then that's practically just taking hostages."

" That's right. After they were successful, those citizens were useless to them now and Rueduciel killed them all."

" So from a hostage situation to murder... Not really worthy of a 'Goddess'."

" There was only a few who opposed to this war but still had to be a participant in it. One of them was the daughter of the Supreme Goddess, her name was Elizabeth."

" Uh huh."

" And her lover, the oldest son of the Demon King, his name is Meliodas."

" A demon and goddess in love... That must've been a real big taboo back then."

" It was. Even after that first Holy War ended, when the two fought for peace against their own parents, they failed and were cursed by both parents."

" Their own children..."

" The demon son, Meliodas, was cursed with immortality and youth. While the goddess, Elizabeth, was cursed to always be in the cycle of reincarnation. That was their punishment for loving each other."

" I don't see anything too bad in that."

" Not just that. Every time Elizabeth reincarnates, no matter what form she is in, they'll always meet again. And the moment she regains her memories as a goddess... In three days, she will die right in front of Meliodas' eyes every time."

" Every time... Then, Meliodas had a long immortal youth curse and had to keep watching the one he loved die before his eyes countless of times."

" The second Holy War was when it all ended. The curse and everything else. Now, back to the topic of Aichi-kun, you all are well aware that seeing that his right eye bears the symbol means a strong connection, don't you? Especially when you said he healed your bruise before. The Goddess clan specialises on that. Healing and strong light magic."

" Then you're saying that Aichi is just a descendant from that clan?"

" ... There's another story. The story that the Supreme Goddess had birthed a new child after she'd cursed her daughter. But that child... He was born with a weak body that contains strong powers. Wasting no time, he was chosen to be the next ruler in place of her daughter. That boy never knew of the existence of his sister for 500 years."

" 500 years?!"

" That's right. We humans can only survive for just so long but the other different clans can survive even longer. Anyway, the secret of his sister was kept away from him by the rest of the clan members, so that he could be raised and trained without being troubled by the thought of his sister being cursed for eternity by their own mother. The clan has tried many ways to court him with other Goddess clan members but it was futile. He was stubborn as well, in his own way."

" That really sounds like..."

" As I've said, he had strong powers but with a weak body. He had to be in bed for most of his life and the only times he went outside to see the world, was when he sneaks out by himself, despite his health. And before long, just as the clan feared, he had fallen in love with someone from another clan. A human."

" Just like his older sister, huh."

" And despite the many efforts to keep him alive because of his weak body, the Supreme Goddess couldn't do anything about his weak body and instead, gave him a 'Blessing'.

" A blessing?"

" A 'Blessing' given by the Supreme Goddess is one of the most powerful strength in the Goddess clan. His 'Blessing' was 'Life'."

" Then that means that with that 'Blessing', his life was saved?"

" Partially. However, it was a great miscalculation on her part. Never did she know, her child went out to find the human again with his new power, eager to show him that he wasn't weak bodied anymore. But... By the time he had arrived at the village, it was already being burned down, by the Goddess clan members."

They gasped at that.

" They didn't want him to have anything to do with his human lover but that only fuelled his determination and he dived into the flames to save his lover, if he was still alive. When he did find him, his lover was barely in the world of living so he did the one thing he had to do to save him. Extract his 'Blessing' and pass it on to the human. Humans cannot contain the power of the 'Blessings', however, he trusted that his lover could and gave it to him. By the time his lover woke up, the child was already died."

" What?!"

" By sacrificing his 'Blessing', his weak body took a toll from the sudden power extraction and he couldn't contain it any longer. He died beside his lover. Once the Supreme Goddess had heard about it, she was enraged, so before his soul could completely rest in peace, he was given a new 'Blessing', 'Love'. But to that point, it was partially a curse. Every time he reincarnates, he mustn't fall in love and confess by a certain age, otherwise, he would stay the same. But if he doesn't confess by that certain age, his Goddess powers would slowly come back and then he would be crowned the next ruler of the Goddess clan once it does return."

" So, the Supreme Goddess was bent on making him the next heir, huh."

" Yeah. Even after the Union of the Goddess and Demon clans, the curse was still lingering until now, there have been rumors about Elizabeth searching for her brother after finding out about what happened, so that she could break the curse that'd restrained him for many years. But she was never able to find him..."

" Until now?"

" Probably so. They live long lives so it's possible."

" Then, the human lover?"

" With the 'Blessing', he too lives a long life and it's rumored that he's still searching for his reincarnated lover as well."

" If Aichi-kun meets even one of them, then he might regain his memories as a Goddess?"

" Probably so. And I would assume the certain age he was supposed to not confess until had already been hit. That's why that eye appeared."

" Hmm... Honestly, this wouldn't happen if you'd confessed sooner, Kai!"

" Shut up, don't go blaming me now."

" But he's right for once, you two were too stubborn."

" S-Shut up."

" Did you really have to add that 'for once'?"

Kai huffed as he suddenly got a call. He answered it after that.

" Hello?"

 _" Kai? So it really isn't you..."_

" Tokura? What are you trying to say?"

 _" Well... There's someone here right now, telling Aichi that he was his lover or something and he looked like you but I just called to confirm."_

 _" Aichi! Why can't you remember me?!"_

Kai's eyes widened at the voice as he stood up to get ready to go to Miyaji.

" Are you guys still at Miyaji?!"

 _" Yeah, in the clubroom."_

Kai hung the phone up after that.

" Looks like he's found Aichi."

" I'll get a car ready."

They quickly got into the car after exiting the building and went to Miyaji High. Kai rushed out of the car first and ran past the students getting ready for the festival as he saw a small crowd in front of the Physics Room. Kai pushed past the crowd and heard the commotion.

" Hey, let Aichi go already! Can't you see you're hurtin' him?!"

" I'm not going to! I've been searching for him all these years!"

" What's going on here?"

" Kai!"

Kai's eyes narrowed as he saw Aichi being tightly held in the boy's hands, struggling to get out of his grip. Kai walked over to them as he managed to release the grip around Aichi before pulling him into his arms.

" Kai-kun..."

" You alright?"

" Yeah..."

The boy got angry as he tried to take Aichi back but Kai slapped his hand away.

" What do you think you're doing to Aichi?"

" Who are you?!"

" I'm asking you a question first. What do you think you were doing to Aichi?"

" ... I've finally found him after all these years... So...!"

Kai slapped away his hand again after he tried another attempt to get Aichi as he glared at the boy.

" Not happening. Aichi's not yours to take whenever you want."

" Ishida, shut the door and keep watch."

" Y-Yeah!"

Naoki shut the door as he made sure no other prying students were trying to get in from the back door as well.

" Now that we're alone in here, what are you seriously here for?"

" I've been searching for Aichi for over a few thousands of years now and I'm not going to let people like you stop me from getting him back!"

" How are you even so sure about this?"

" His right eye proves it!"

" It doesn't matter. What matters right now was that you were hurting Aichi."

" You guys wouldn't leave us alone!"

" You refused to leave! Plus, this is a school! A ruckus like that would be troublesome!"

" Just give Aichi back!"

" No. Aichi's not yours."

" How is he not?!"

" Other than his right eye, what other proof do you have that says that Aichi's yours?"

The boy quickly took out a crystal pendant with the same symbol as Aichi stared at it.

" He gave this to me! It was something to remember our relationship by! He must remember it!"

" ... Aichi?"

Aichi snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at Kai.

" Something wrong?"

" I... don't know..."

" ... Let's go."

" Hey! I'm not letting you go with him!"

" Do whatever you want. But don't come close to Aichi."

" I'm sorry, everyone..."

" It's fine, Aichi. Go back and rest."

" Yeah, thank you..."

Kai kept his hand around Aichi's shoulder as he opened the door after getting Aichi's bag and cut through the crowd of students. Once they made it back to the school gates, Takuto's car was still there as he opened it and let Aichi inside.

" Takuto-kun! Ren-san! Leon-kun!"

" Hey!"

" It's been awhile."

" How are you, Sendou?"

" I'm fine but... What are the three of you doing here?"

" For stuff. Kai, aren't you coming in?"

Kai was waiting as he finally saw the boy running out of the school. He huffed and went into the car as the boy followed inside soon after.

" Why are you even here?"

" I'm not going to leave Aichi to someone like you! He's supposed to be with me!"

" Whatever."

 _" You purposely waited for him..."_ Leon thought

The car started driving as Kai had to constantly stop any attempts of letting the boy touch Aichi while he was asleep on his shoulder while sending angry signals from time to time. Once they were arriving at the building, Kai shook Aichi to wake him up as he opened his eyes and rubbed them lightly.

" We've arrived. Come on, let's get off."

" Yeah..."

The boy got out of the car first as Kai followed soon after while helping Aichi out as well.

" Takuto, think we could borrow a room for Aichi to rest in? I think he's still sleepy."

" It's fine, Kai-kun..."

" Don't worry. We have one prepared already. Let's head inside."

They headed into the building as Takuto brought them to the room Aichi will be resting in and Kai thanked Takuto before heading inside with Aichi. The boy was about to follow when Ren stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

" You're coming with us. There's a lot of things we need to talk about."

" I'm not going to leave Aichi with that guy alone inside there."

" Don't worry. Kai will take good care of Aichi-kun."

They brought him to the meeting room and sat him down before explaining to him about what Takuto had told them.

" If that's true..."

" Look, we can really tell that you're that lover but if he really regains his memories, you're just going to get separated again and I think, it's for eternity."

" ... I should've expected as much from the Supreme Goddess... She was the one who ordered the destruction of my village after all."

" And we're sorry to hear that but you really can't talk about the past. Half of his powers are returning and if he regains his memories, I'm certain the 'Blessing' will activate."

" It's not even a blessing... It's just a curse... Forcing Aichi to become the next ruler once he regains his memories are just..."

" ... As long as you don't trigger his memories, we can let you go close to him but in any event that he regains those memories..."

" I won't let that happen. I guess... I'm happy enough that I've finally found him and at least I know that he will be safe from now on."

" That's true. Kai will definitely take good care of Aichi-kun."

The boy nodded as he thought about the situation.

" So... What happens now? I mean, he looks almost like Toshiki Kai."

" ... What's your name?"

" My name? ... It's been awhile since I've mentioned it to anyone... Nerva Van Helix."

Silence fell in the room as the boy looked around.

" What?"

" Which is the first name?"

" ... Nerva."

" And the 'Van Helix' is..."

" My family name. We were the ones who oversee our village. But that's all in the past..."

" Well, since you might want to continue staying close to Aichi-kun, I'll arrange a few things for you."

" Why?"

" It's obvious, you know. You like Aichi-kun very much."

" But it's too late anyway."

" Well... Maybe."

" Anyway, just go see him in the room. Introduce yourself and I'll go find you three in an hour."

" Right..."

Nerva headed to the room Aichi was resting in as he knocked on the door before entering and was greeted by Kai's glare.

" Need something?"

" I'm just here to see him..."

" He's still sleeping so you better not try to touch him."

" I won't."

Nerva went to sit beside the bed as Kai stared at him a little before looking back at Aichi.

" What's your name?"

" ... Toshiki Kai."

" I'm Nerva Van Helix. I know, it's slightly long but just call me Nerva."

" Hmph."

" Not much of a talker, huh. It's fine, I understand why you're angry. I had hurt Aichi after all."

" ... So, what will you do from now on?"

" I don't know... That... Takuto, was it? He had he'll do something about it so I have to wait here."

" He said that?"

" Yeah."

Kai raised his eyebrow at that before shaking his thoughts off. An hour later, Takuto entered the room and started explaining what was going to happen as both were shocked, most especially Kai. And when Aichi woke up, they had to go back to their respective homes until the next day. The next morning, Aichi greeted Kai when he'd went to bring him to Miyaji High as they waved each other off. Aichi arrived in his classroom as he greeted the class before sitting at his desk.

" Yo, Aichi!"

" Good morning, Naoki-kun."

" Good morning, Sendou-kun."

" Good morning, Shingo-kun."

" Have you heard? The whole class is going crazy about this new transfer student that's coming to our class."

" A transfer student?"

" Apparently, he's already swoon the girls and made the boys jealous from the moment he stepped into the school."

" Really?"

" Yeah, but he's a real heart breaker too. He told everyone who approached him that he'd someone he likes already."

" Heh... That's interesting."

" Well, that shouldn't bother you too much either, Sendou-kun."

" Huh?"

" Yeah. You haven't really told us either. When did it happen?"

" When did what happen?"

" You and Kai. Ya don't need to hide it. We know you two are together."

Aichi blushed at that before looking down at his lap.

" R-Really?"

" Too obvious." Naoki chuckled

The bell rang after that as they sat back at their seats as their Sensei entered.

" Uh, as you've heard, we have a new transfer student today. Please come in."

The new student opened the door and entered as Aichi and the others gasped. The student wrote his name on the board before turning to the class.

" My name is Nerva Kai. Pleased to be of acquaintance."

" Nerva..."

" ... Kai?!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

As the new student walked into the classroom, he'd shocked Aichi and the others as he'd introduced himself as 'Nerva Kai'.

" Nerva..."

" ... Kai?!"

" He has came from England to study Japanese culture and plan to migrate in our country so this is his first high school. Please be nice to him. Uh, Kai-san, let's see... Your seat will be..."

" It's fine. I already know where I want to sit at."

Nerva walked over to the seat beside Aichi and took his seat.

" Very well... As for your tour around the school, the class president will-"

" I already decided on someone I want to show me around."

" Uh... A-And who would that be?"

Nerva stood up and faced Aichi before taking his hand.

" Will you be my tour guide?"

" Huh?"

" Huh?!"

" EH?!"

" So how about it?"

" ... S-Sure..."

" Great."

" Y-You can let go of my hand now..."

" Oh, right. Sorry. Then, Sensei, it's fine with you, right?"

" Y-Yes, of course..."

Nerva nodded and sat back down as Aichi avoided the eyes of his classmates and started studying. A few hours passed and it was now their lunch break.

" Aichi, wanna eat at the usual place?"

" Oh, sure."

Meanwhile, Nerva was surrounded by a few girls as they started asking him out for lunch.

" Hey, Kai-kun! Let's have lunch together!"

" Yeah! We can introduce the school to you too!"

" Didn't I tell you I already have a tour guide? Besides..."

Nerva stood up and went to take Aichi's hand again.

" Let's go."

" B-But... We already agreed to-"

" But you're my tour guide for the day, so you should show me some good quiet spots to eat, right?"

" U-Um, well..."

" Then let's go. I'll take him with me then."

He pulled Aichi up to his feet as they exited the class.

" W-Wait, Kai-san! You're walking too fast!"

" Oh, sorry."

Aichi managed to slip his hand out of Nerva's grip as it was an awkward silence while they continued walking.

" So... How did you come in here? With Kai-kun's name at that."

" ... Yesterday, that Takuto arranged it for me to help me to live easier without letting my identity be known."

" I see... So you're now..."

" Toshiki Kai's twin brother, that's my current identity."

" I see."

Aichi brought him to the rooftop as they sat down and started eating.

" So how long have you been here for?"

" This world? A few ten thousand years."

" So... You've been looking for your lover that looks like me and has the same name for all those years?"

" Yeah. I miss him, a lot. It was my fault that he had to die."

" Why?"

" ... I'll talk about it another day."

" And how were you so sure I was that lover?"

Nerva hesitated for a second before parting Aichi's bang to see the symbol. Aichi flinched and quickly hid it again.

" Sorry... Your eye just reminded me so much of him..."

" Do you... know about it?"

" ... I can't say..."

" Why?"

" ... I don't want to lose you again."

" Huh?"

Nerva looked away as his hand slowly moved above Aichi's and held it. Aichi flinched again as Nerva's face came closer and closer. At a distance, Naoki and Shingo were watching as Naoki raised his fist.

" That guy..."

" W-Wait, Ishida!"

Naoki stopped himself when he saw Aichi stopping Nerva's lips from touching his as he blinked and moved back.

" I'm sorry... I already..."

" ... Is it because of Toshiki Kai?"

" I... really love Kai-kun so I can never love anyone else. I'm sorry. Maybe... You really got the wrong person. Maybe my eye just looks the same but I might not be your lover."

" ... I got it."

The rest of their lunch was filled with awkward silence. Nerva was the first one to break the silence.

" I guess I was going a little too fast, wasn't I?"

" No. I understand, you miss your lover. You're just a little lonely."

" ... Maybe... Um, Aichi."

" Yeah?"

Before he could process anything else, Nerva leaned in and kissed his forehead.

" I bless thee, Aichi." Nerva said, releasing the kiss, " That's what my lover usually says to me whenever something happens and I get upset."

" I-I see... T-That's all, right?"

" Yeah."

" W-We should head back to class now, it's almost time."

" Oh, right."

They packed their stuff up as they headed back to class. Aichi was ignoring Nerva for the rest of the classes after what had happened. Soon, classes ended and Aichi sighed in relief.

 _" I just need to show him around the school and that's all... Nothing else..."_ Aichi thought

" So... Are we ready to go?"

" ... O-Of course. Naoki-kun! Shingo-kun! I'll see you guys in the club!"

" Yeah!"

" We'll tell Misaki-san too!"

" Okay!"

" ... Club?"

" Yeah. Wasn't there a list of clubs in school given to you when you came?"

" Oh... I think there was. But from what I read, I did many of the things before."

" Judging from the fact that you've said that you've lived for a few ten thousand years, I guess you did go through many things already."

" Well... At least not those sports things... I can run but being alone never helped in teamwork..."

" I guess..."

" By the way, what's your club's name?"

" Oh, the Cardfight Club. We just recently formed it though."

" And, what's the requirement to join?"

" Beat one of the club members. You're... not planning to... Right?"

" We'll see."

Aichi sighed and started leading Nerva around the school as he showed him various places. Nerva looked around at the students running around and some putting up decorations.

" Is there some sort of event going on?"

" Oh, yeah. The school festival... It happens every year. All clubs have to come up with something for an area they choose."

" The Cardfight Club?"

" ... We have to do a play. The stage was the only thing left for us to use after all... But we all suspect it was the Student Council's doing."

" The Student Council?"

" Apparently, they don't like the fact that we've formed a Cardfight Club. So, for these few days, they've been doing quite a bit of sabotaging."

" Hm... I see."

They soon finished touring the school as Aichi checked the time.

" I should head to the club soon. We need to have some practice for the play."

" I see."

" Yeah. I'll be going then. Will you be alright alone?"

" Maybe."

" Huh?"

A few minutes passed as Naoki tapped his fingers impatiently.

" I don't like that guy after all..."

" I didn't think he would transfer to your class."

" And he said he came from England! Seriously, it's hard to believe!"

" And he has Kai's last name?"

" Yeah."

The door opened as they turned to it to greet Aichi but froze when they saw the person behind him.

" H-Hello, everyone..."

" S-Sendou-kun... Why is he here?"

" ... I can't help it... He insisted to come with me..."

" I'm Nerva Kai. Nice to meet you."

" You don't have to introduce yourself again!"

" Isn't it customary to do that?"

" It is... I think."

" Then why do they look so irritated?"

" Who knows..."

" Aichi, why is he here?!"

" He wants to join the club. He said that he was taught by Kai-kun..."

" H-How?!"

" I'll explain later. Anyways, just fight me."

" Alright! I'll fight him! I'm pretty sure a beginner won't be able to get past this Shingo Komoi!"

" Get him, Granny Glasses!"

" Alright-Don't call me that!"

The others observed the match as it became Nerva's one sided victory.

" N-No way... I lost... to a beginner?!"

" I-It's alright, Shingo-kun."

" Satisfied? I've cleared the condition to join then."

" W-Well, I guess..."

" So, I heard that you guys are doing a play for the festival. Could you explain to me what the play is about?"

" Y-Yeah..."

They slowly explained the play to Nerva as he nodded.

" So... We have the characters, then... Who's going to make the costumes?"

" We were thinking of asking Emi-chan and Mai-chan. I mean, they did volunteer for it."

" There's no need. They can do the make up, I'll make the costumes."

" HUH?!"

" I just need to see the image of the cards. I'll be done in three days."

" How are you this confident...? Costumes aren't that easy to make."

" You want to challenge me? I don't mind. After all, I'm doing this for the club."

" Tch! Fine! It's a challenge! If you show us the costumes after three days, you'll become official in this club in our book!"

" H-Hey, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun..."

" Fine by me."

" ... By the way, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Misaki Tokura."

" Naoki Ishida!"

" I'm Shingo Komoi!"

" We're missing one person for now. Her name is Kourin Tatsunagi. She's currently doing an idol job so she couldn't show up today."

" I see."

" She's the main character too... Alright! As usual, Sendou-kun will be reading her lines today as well."

" Y-Yeah..."

" I'll read them. It's better than confusing him for reading so many lines."

" Alright."

After the countless rehearsals and some building of a bit of props, they started leaving the school.

" Man... It sucks that Kourin isn't here today either..."

" Yeah, but I'm sure she's practicing hard too."

" Yeah..."

" Aichi. Could you come over for dinner today?"

" Huh?! B-But..."

Aichi turned to the gate to see Kai as he ran to him after smiling a little.

" Kai-kun! Were you waiting for a long time?"

" No, I just got here too."

Nerva went to their side as he and Kai suddenly got into a glaring contest.

" H-Hey, both of you!"

" We shouldn't butt in..." Naoki sighed

" Yeah..."

" Aichi! We'll be heading off first!"

" Y-Yeah! I'll see everyone tomorrow!"

He waved the others off before turning back to Kai and Nerva.

" Both of you just cut it out already!"

" Like I care. Let's go, Aichi. You promised that we'll have dinner at my place."

" O-Oh right!"

Aichi followed behind Kai as he noticed Nerva following them too. He then saw Kai taking occasional glances to Nerva as well but didn't mind about it.

" K-Kai-kun... Just a question but... Why is Kai-uh-Nerva-san following us?"

" ... Later."

" O-Okay..."

They arrived at Kai's apartment as Kai then explained to Aichi about Nerva.

" So... He's living with you from now on...?"

" Apparently so... I can't believe Takuto did this, just because we look alike..."

" Well... Looking like twins is one thing but living together..."

" Well, it's kind of awkward, if I say so myself. I bet Kai would say the same thing."

" Shut up. Aichi, just take off your shoes and put it at the side. I have some guest slippers here."

" Oh, right."

Kai went to prepare to cook dinner as Aichi sat down beside the bed.

" So... You guys sleep together?"

At that, Kai almost dropped the frying pan in his hands while Nerva almost tripped on his own leg.

" N-No... I have an extra futon for him to sleep in..."

" Y-Yeah... I think he would've killed me if I did sleep beside him..."

" I-I see..."

" Now then, if you aren't going to be too busy, want to see me make the costumes?"

" Sure."

Aichi showed Nerva the images of the cards as he nodded and started to search for a duffle bag he had in the cupboard.

" Living in a world with magic gives me quite a bit of advantage in this."

" Magic? In those few ten thousand years, magic existed?"

" Yeah, many varieties of it too. I have a little of it too. Shall I show it to you?"

" Really?!"

" Yeah."

Taking out a few materials, Nerva looked at the Amaterasu card image as he nodded and put out his hand.

" Remake."

His hand glowed a bright yellow as the costume started forming together. Soon, the Amaterasu costume was completed.

" Wow! That's perfect!"

" Well, as long as I know what kind of materials I need to make something, I can remake it like this."

" That's amazing!"

" And the size might be off a little but I can just resize it as much as I want once the wearer has worn it."

" I see."

" Since you're here, I can make the Marron costume too."

" Oh, okay!"

Nerva did the same thing as Aichi wore the costume on after it was finished.

" Wow! It's really great!"

" That should do for yours too. Well, I'll have to focus on Alfred's and Vowing Sword Dragon's tomorrow. Their materials and making will take a lot out of me."

" Thank you, Nerva-san."

" It's fine."

Aichi took off the costume and set it aside just as Kai set up a small table for them to eat on. Aichi then continued on to talk about how it was in school.

" And then, Nerva-san shocked me and the whole class when he asked me to give him a tour of school!"

At that, Kai almost choked on his food as he glared at Nerva.

" And? Did he do anything weird to you?"

" Well... He held my hands when he did that and when we went for lunch together, he kissed my forehead."

This time, Kai did choke on his food and he quickly gulped down his glass of water before fully turning to glare at Nerva.

" I was just giving him my blessing. My own lover kisses my forehead and blesses me." Nerva shrugged

" Except that he's not your lover..."

" Oh, really?"

A glaring contest started again as Aichi panicked.

" D-Don't fight, both of you!"

" Tch!"

" Hmph."

Aichi sighed as they continued eating. Once they cleaned up after they finished eating, Aichi got ready to head home as Kai and Nerva volunteered to escort him back home.

" You guys really didn't have to do this..."

" It's for your safety, Aichi."

" Yeah."

" Even so..."

The rest of the walk was silence after that as they soon arrived in front of the Sendou residence.

" Thank you for walking me home, both of you. But don't argue too much while walking home, okay? And thank you for the meal, Kai-kun. Thank you for helping with the costumes, Nerva-san. I'll see you two tomorrow then."

" Yeah."

Aichi waved them off and went into his house as the two headed back to the apartment. The next few days were rehearsals for the play and the set up of the stage but Kourin was still busy with her idol activities and was unable to attend them. Aichi sighed while walking to Kai's apartment.

" Kourin-san didn't come for the run-through today... Tomorrow's the festival already too..."

" I smell foul play in this."

" Huh?"

" The Student Council. I suspect they might be involved in this. Tokura said she'd informed Tatsunagi after all. It doesn't make sense for her to not show up despite that."

" That's true but..."

" Aichi. Just believe in her. I'm sure she will show up tomorrow."

" Okay..."

" ... If she doesn't, then I'll take over."

" But..."

" You do want the play to be a success right?"

" Well, yes..."

" Then it's set."

Aichi wanted to say something to Nerva after that but closed his mouth and looked down as Kai frowned after seeing that and looked over to Nerva with some anger shown in his eyes. Once they entered the apartment, Aichi had been spaced out since then as Kai started cooking their dinner while glancing over to Aichi once in awhile. Nerva noticed the same thing as he approached Aichi and sat beside him.

" What's wrong, Aichi? You seem out of it."

" N-Nothing..."

Aichi's legs shifted as he pressed his knees on his chest and wrapped his arms around it. Kai's eyes narrowed at that action as he remembers the times Aichi would do that by the pond in the park whenever he was upset or frustrated.

" Are you upset about me taking over the role?"

" W-Well..."

" Listen. I'm doing it for the club. Tatsunagi is bound to get used by the Student Council because of her busy schedules. We had to have a Plan B."

" B-But that doesn't mean we should just decide it based on that... I really believe that Kourin-san will come tomorrow."

" ... Alright. I'll keep out from doing her role if you have that much belief in her. I'm sorry for making you upset."

" No, it's fine. I'm just glad you understand."

Kai turned back to cooking dinner after that while hiding a small smile as he was soon done as he placed the dishes on the small table.

" Here's your dinner."

Suddenly, Kai leaned in and kissed Aichi on the cheek as he blushed and fumbled with his utensils while Nerva glared at Kai a little.

" K-K-Kai-kun..."

" What?"

" Uh... Um... T-That..."

" That was a kiss for good effort."

" G-G-Good effort?"

" You've changed, Aichi."

" H-Huh?"

" Now, let's eat."

" W-Wait a minute, Kai-kun! How have I changed?"

" Let's see... I thought you might have figured it out by now, so I'll just have you guess."

" That's not fair! Tell me!"

" No. Just eat your dinner."

" ... I got it."

Kai lightly chuckled at the sight of a slightly pouting Aichi as they started eating their dinner. Once they had finished eating, they washed the dishes and they walked Aichi back to his house soon afterwards. Once Aichi was inside his house, both walked back to the apartment in silence.

" So... What did you mean by he has changed?"

" You too?"

" Just curious."

" ... He wasn't the type to speak up to you like that before or other people for that matter. In the past, he always hesitates to speak his mind and always has his mouth shut. I think he was just worried that what he say might offend people. That's how he is. But it seems that it was thanks to you that I was able to see that he matured a little at least."

" I see."

" Still, I haven't said this until now but I hated the fact that you kissed him."

" On the forehead. Nothing more. I'd bet you'd already kissed him plenty of times."

Kai turned to slightly hide his small blush.

" This was just the second time..."

" Second time? Are you serious? You two only kissed twice?"

" Our first was when we confessed and the second was today."

" ... Seriously? When we were together in the past, I kissed him a lot more than you did. That just shows how anti social you were in the past."

" Me not kissing a lot lets you know I was an anti social in the past?"

" Actually, it was obvious when we first met. You flat out refused to respond to me."

" Hmph."

Nerva sighed as they continued their walk back. The next morning, Aichi left early to get ready for the play as he waved Kai off after he escorted him into the school and waited by the gate for the festival to start. Aichi entered the clubroom as he saw Nerva inside, making a few adjustments to the costumes.

" Good morning, Nerva-san, you're here early."

" Yeah. I needed to make a few last adjustments to the costumes just in case. I'm just worried Ishida might get clumsy with the dragon head so I'm making it slightly lighter."

" I see."

Nerva took up the fake glasses as he went over to Aichi.

" I just need to check whether this color will suit you one last time. Don't move."

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi placed down his bag as Nerva started putting on the glasses for him. However, he started leaning in closer to Aichi as their lips brushed a little and Aichi's eyes widened at the realization.

" Mornin-"

" Good mornin-"

" What's wrong with the both of you?"

As Misaki entered to find out why Naoki and Shingo had cut off their greeting, she saw the scene in front of them as Aichi finally stepped back and a slap was heard. A few minutes later, Aichi sat a few tables away from Nerva as Nerva had his arm resting on the desk while his hand covered one side of his cheek. The others looked at the both of them as Emi and Mai entered.

" Good morning!"

" Huh? What's wrong, Aichi?"

" It's nothing."

" Good morning, Emi-chan, Mai-chan. Here, let's sit down first. We still have a lot of time before the play."

" Yes!"

Time passed as Kourin still hasn't shown up yet. That was when Suwabe came in and told them that their play was changed to 1pm. They hurried to the gym with everything as they quickly changed into their costumes. Nerva helped out with Naoki's costume as he glanced at Aichi from tine to time. That was when the play was ready to begin. Shingo narrated while Aichi started it off. Everything was smooth sailing until Kourin's part was supposed to come out but she still hadn't arrived yet.

" What should we do...? Kourin-san isn't here yet..."

" Then we'll just have to suck it up and ask him to take over."

" Nerva-san?"

" Yeah. He's been reading her lines after all. We've got no other choice! Besides, it doesn't look like Kourin's gonna be here!"

" ... Alright. We have to handle this somehow so... It's for Kourin-san's sake."

" Alright! Then, go call him! I'll go out and wait!"

Naoki stood up and turned but failed to notice the pole supporting the backdrop as the stage started to collapse. Nerva quickly ran in after seeing what happened.

" Look out!"

Nerva quickly ran to Aichi and blocked the falling props as the chaos subsided after awhile. Kai's eyes narrowed as he noticed some white sparkles scattering a few areas after the props fully fell.

 _" What was that...?"_ Kai thought

Nerva saw the same thing as he gasped a little.

" This magic..."

Nerva finally found his way to Aichi as he saw a glow fading from his body and his bang covering his eye again.

" Huh?"

" Aichi, are you okay?"

" Nerva... san? Is everyone alright?!"

" I'm fine over here... I somehow managed to not get hurt from the collapse..."

" Me too..."

" Looks like everyone isn't hurt but the play..."

" Oh no..."

" Sorry! It's my fault!"

" I made the head as light as possible too... Looks like the material could still hit light wood."

" What should we do? At this rate..."

There were jeers from the crowds as they panicked. That was when Kourin appeared in her Alfred costume to continue the play.

" Kourin-san!"

" What a relief."

Kourin then challenged Daigo to a fight as the fight started while the others watched on. Suddenly, Nerva sensed something sinister as he looked around. He then felt shaking as he looked down to see Aichi staring at the ceiling while his body shook. Nerva looked up as well as his eyes widened. A pink haired girl was sitting the ceiling pole while watching them with a small sinister smile.

 _" No... That's impossible..."_ Nerva thought

Kai noticed them as he also looked at the stage ceiling but it was blocked by curtains as he turned back to see Nerva snapping Aichi out of his thoughts and continued watching the fight. Once the fight was over, the play was able to successfully end well as they cleaned the stage up and decided to go back to their homes to rest. Aichi and Nerva were greeted by Kai at the gates as Aichi continued walking in silence towards Kai's apartment.

" Aichi? Is something wrong?"

" ... I... I don't know... I felt something... Back at the play... I felt something so evil... So sinister..."

Kai wrapped an arm around Aichi's shoulder to comfort him as he looked over to Nerva.

" Hey, you. I saw you looking too. Spill it."

" ... With him here?"

" ... As much as I don't want him to know but I think we deserve to know much of what he sensed."

" That girl... I could've sworn she was... purified in the past from what I heard... But... She's Melascula, a past Ten Commandments, Melascula of Faith."

" Melascula of Faith?"

" A person chosen by the Demon King to be bestowed with the Faith Commandment. She was a poisonous snake who bathed in the demon world's power and became that girl... But from rumors, I heard she was already purified... So why...?"

" Why couldn't I sense her?"

" You probably don't have magic within you... Normal humans without magic can't sense another's magic."

" And Aichi?"

" ... I don't know the reason. Maybe it's because of that eye?"

Aichi froze in his tracks as he suddenly turned to Kai and buried his face on his chest.

" Aichi?"

Kai wrapped his arm around Aichi protectively as he felt him shaking.

" We're arriving soon so just a few more steps."

Aichi nodded slightly as they continued their way. Nerva opened the door as they entered the apartment. Kai sat Aichi on the bed as he got him a glass of water.

" What's wrong, Aichi?"

" Will... Will I see that thing again as long as I have this eye...?"

" Anyone will be able to see her but when it comes to sensing then you'll probably continue to sense her magic whenever she's nearby."

" I... I thought Void was... horrible but such a dark feeling from that one person..."

" Relax, Aichi. As long as I'm here, I won't let her lay a single finger on you."

" Your magic can only make things though."

" At least I can still make a sword or something. Besides, you two are in different schools so I'm the closest to protecting Aichi right now."

" ... It's fine... I'm just thinking too much into it... Maybe... Maybe that girl was here to watch the play..."

" Aichi..."

" I'm really fine now. I just... I just need a quick rest."

" Alright then. Just lie down on the bed and sleep for awhile."

" Yeah, thank you, Kai-kun..."

Kai laid Aichi down on the bed as he pulled up the blanket over him and Aichi closed his eyes to rest.

" I'll be preparing the things I need for dinner. Watch over him for me."

" Yeah."

Kai stood up and went to the kitchen as Nerva sat by the bed while skimming through his deck and keeping watch on Aichi.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few days after the play, everything had gone back to normal as Aichi and Nerva never saw Melscula after what had happened at the play but it seemed that after the encounter, Aichi started to develop more powers that Nerva could recognise and at times, he would start to say weird things that would confuse the others.

" Wasn't the village under attack?"

" Aichi? We're at Card Capital, not a village."

" ... Huh? What did I...?"

" Hey, Aichi. You've been acting weird these days. Are you sure you're alright?"

" Y-Yeah..."

It worried Kai that something wasn't right with Aichi as he asked him questions in regards to what was said everytime but with Aichi answering with him not being able to remember what he'd just said. So he made the decision to make sure Aichi wouldn't further regain his powers and memory and allowed him to stay in his apartment to watch over him.

" Kai-kun... Are you sure this is okay? I won't be a trouble to you and Nerva-san?"

" It's fine. Besides, with you here, I won't have to worry about many other things."

" Okay..."

Kai would also ask Nerva in regards to the things Aichi would say whenever he was out of earshot as it was confirmed that some of the things Aichi said were indeed the same memories of the Aichi written in Takuto's book.

" Isn't there any way to stop him from remembering?"

" At this rate, his other eye will..."

" I'm guessing it's all because he saw Melascula... He must've met some of the Ten Commandments in the past before they were first sealed up..."

" Takuto, is there really no other way to stop this?"

" Unfortunately, none... All you can do right now is try to keep his thoughts at bay whenever those memories surface a little. But if his other eye turns into the same symbol then... The curse would be completed."

" No way..."

" I'm sorry. But the other problem is that Melascula person... If she's back, what should we keep watch of?"

" She can steal souls straight from our bodies. And plus, if they eat it up, we can never reincarnate... As long as we don't get trapped in her Dark Cocoon, it should all be fine."

" And if she does extract our souls?"

" Run, as fast as you can. Then travel back into your body before she realises it. It's not a simple feat but that's our only chance against a demon of her level. And since she was a poisonous snake, she can transform into one and her poison acid would be our worst opponent."

" There's no antidote?"

" It's acid. Even the smoke from it proves fatal..."

" Hopefully, she's not here to harm. If she is, we'll all be in danger."

" Yeah."

" Oh, it's almost time for us to meet at Card Capital. I need to go fetch Aichi from school."

" I'll go too."

" No, you head to the shop."

" And why must I?"

" You practically skipped school with me for this and Aichi will get suspicious if we're together."

" ... Fine."

" I'll provide transport so just head downstairs."

" Yeah."

" Thanks."

Kai was dropped off at the gates of Miyaji High as the car drove off to drop Nerva off at Card Capital. Kai waited as Aichi and the others soon came out of the school. Kai noticed Aichi looking worried as they soon arrived at the gate and Aichi started contacting someone. Naoki and Shingo greeted Kai after seeing him as he returned his own small greeting. Aichi sighed as he hung the call up and finally spotted Kai.

" Kai-kun... Oh! Were you waiting here for a long time?"

" No. I just arrived too."

" O-Oh I see..."

As they were about to set off for Card Capital, Naoki had to retrieve his bag that he'd forgotten his class while Shingo needed to go to a bookstore as they agreed to all meet at Card Capital before splitting up to go to their individual destinations. Kai looked over to Aichi to see the same worried expression as he stopped and leaned in to Aichi.

" Aichi, is something wrong?"

" Huh? N-No, I'm fine..."

" Are you sure?... What about the nightmare from this morning?"

" It's really nothing..."

" You look too worried for it to be nothing. Just tell me. You trust me, don't you?"

" ... Um... Actually... I saw everyone acting very weird..."

" Weird?"

" They were walking away from me and no matter how much I ran, I could never catch up to them. I called them too but they wouldn't even turn back to answer me... I'm so worried... And Kourin-san didn't show up today without telling us why... We couldn't contact her either."

" It's alright, Aichi. I'm sure she's just busy with her idol duties."

" I hope so..."

Kai wrapped his arm around Aichi's waist after that as they continued walking to the shop. Once they were inside the shop, Nerva got up from his seat as he walked over to them.

" Aichi? You okay?"

" Oh, Nerva-san. Yeah, I'm just fine. What about you?"

" Don't worry, it was just a small headache. I'm just worried about you. You look a little pale."

" Oh, do I?"

" Are you feeling unwell?"

" No, I'm fine."

" Come on, sit down over there."

Nerva led Aichi to a table as the three sat down and waited for the others. Shingo soon arrived as they waited for Naoki.

" He's taking quite awhile..."

" It's too long! Jeez! What is that delinquent doing?!"

The door slid opened as Naoki finally entered.

" Naoki-kun! That took quite awhile, huh!"

" That took way too long, you would-be juvenile delinquent!"

Sub manager jumped off the counter and into Misaki's arms after that.

" What's wrong?"

Kai held onto Aichi after seeing him visibly flinching when Naoki approached.

" Aichi?"

" It's..."

" ... a dark energy is radiating from him."

" Dark energy?"

Kai's eyes widened as he briefly saw a faint aura around Naoki.

" You can sense it?"

" ... Yeah."

" Then it's not magic..."

Naoki finally stopped in front of them as Nerva stood up to intercept him from approaching Aichi.

" Are you strong?"

" ... If I am?"

" Then fight me."

" Fight me."

" Of course."

They headed to the Standing Fight Table as they prepared their decks before starting the fight.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Blade Hang Dracokid."

" Devil in Shadow! ... A new First Vanguard?"

Naoki stayed silent as the fight started. Nerva struggled to beat Naoki as his 'Reverse' unit appeared and he had to guard to survive the turn. Once he did, he quickly managed to defeat Naoki and give him the sixth damage, the fight was finally over. Nerva sighed as he wiped away a stray sweat.

" That unit just now..."

Naoki screamed as he suddenly collapsed and they went to check on him.

" Ishida!"

" Naoki-kun!"

Naoki opened his eyes but he couldn't remember the fight that had happened as they let him rest up before heading their separate ways.

" That wasn't normal just now."

" Yeah..."

" And the card disappeared when I went to check on it. I don't think this is over yet."

" Yeah. Be more careful, Aichi."

" Yeah..."

" Aichi, I heard that your powers suddenly activated on occasion again."

" Yes, it did. But this time, it automatically healed wounds that I just got. I accidentally scratched myself today and before I knew it, the wound suddenly disappeared."

" It healed up?"

" I think so..."

" ... It might be a Druid's magic."

" Druid?"

" To be honest, a Druid magic does exactly that. They heal people for most battles. Maybe... We can put that to the test."

" How?"

" You'll see."

Once they arrived back at the apartment, they took turns to shower as Kai prepared their dinner. Nerva finished his dinner faster than normal as he stood up and went to his bag and started digging up something. Once he found what he needed, he waited for Aichi to finish his dinner as well before handing him a flower pot with soil inside.

" Here. If your magic is really from the Druid clan, you should be able to make the seed inside sprout."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Go on, try it out."

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi breathed out and concentrated as light leaked out of his hands and channeled into the pot. A few minutes passed as a plant started sprouting from the soil before turning into a flower.

" Good job."

Aichi opened his eyes as he gasped and smiled a little.

" I did it!"

" You did great, Aichi."

Karl ruffled Aichi's hair as he sat down beside him while Aichi stared at the flower.

" Then, it's a Druid's magic?"

" Yeah. Pretty sure you're a descendant if that's the case."

" But Mother never mentioned it..."

" Maybe you got it from your ancestors. I mean, not all of those in your family line will get the magic after all."

" I see. But what about the eye?"

" That... I'm not sure. It's the first time I've seen it on someone else."

" Oh... Oh, but if that's the case then, was your lover a Druid too?"

" Why would you ask that?'

" Because you said that I looked like your lover because of my eye."

" O-Oh... Yeah. He was a Druid..."

" Maybe he's closer than you imagine. I'm sure you can find him soon."

" Yeah."

 _" If only you knew how close you are..."_ Nerva thought, managing a small smile to Aichi

" Alright, that's enough of this discussion. We have school tomorrow so let's head off to sleep."

" Okay!"

They went to sleep for the night after that as a week soon passed after the VF High School Championship and they were now studying in school. Suddenly, Aichi felt something under his table as he pulled out a book and he blinked.

 _" Huh? When was this here?"_ Aichi thought

His eyes widened when he saw the same symbol that was on his eye on the cover of the book. He slowly started flipping the pages of the book and read them.

 _" Goddess...?"_ Aichi thought

At that time, Nerva glanced over to him as he gasped when he saw the book. He shot up and snatched the book away as he looked at it before looking back at Aichi.

" What are you doing?! Where did you get this book?!"

" Huh?"

" How did it get into your hands?!"

" ... I don't know..."

" Hey, what's with the ruckus?!" Naoki shouted

Nerva soon realised that he was still in the middle of lessons as he flinched a little.

 _" This is bad..."_ Nerva thought

Aichi suddenly looked out of the window as he gasped.

" Kamui-kun...!"

" Huh?"

" The brat is here?"

" Hey, Ishida! Not you too! We're still in class!"

Aichi ran out of the class after that as Nerva gasped.

" Aichi! Hold on a minute!"

" Aichi!"

The two ran outside to follow Aichi as Shingo panicked when the rest of the class stared at him, seemingly to ask him for answers.

" I don't know too..."

* * *

At the field, Kamui was seen staggering as he finally fell to his knees. Aichi ran out of the school after that as he went to hold onto Kamui.

" Kamui-kun!"

" Brother... I'm sorry... I... wasn't strong enou-!"

Kamui was soon cut off as a dark aura started engulfing him and he screamed.

" What is this?!"

Aichi turned to his side as he finally saw Kourin.

" Kourin-san?"

" I Reversed him."

" Huh?!"

Nerva ran over to Aichi's side as Naoki and Shingo, who'd just arrived, just stood there dumbfounded.

" Everyone, what's going on?!"

" Misaki-san!"

" We... don't know either."

" Everyone's all gathered here."

They turned to see Maki beside Kourin.

" That girl..."

" She's the secretary of the Student Council, right?"

" This is perfect timing. Just when it's about to begin."

" What's about to begin?!"

" Something unbelievably huge!"

They turned to the field as a projection of Takuto suddenly came up.

" Him?!"

" What the?!"

" Hello, Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling that can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how fun your days are, they'll come to an end immediately. And that day is right before you. This may see, sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed."

" What?!"

" Aichi!"

They turned to see Kai running to them as Aichi turned to Kamui after he groaned in pain again.

" Kamui-kun!"

" This is unavoidable. Link Joker holds sway over the world."

" Link Joker?"

" Link Joker... A destroyer possessing ultimate power who has crossed hundreds of millions of planets and dimensions to get here."

" Kourin-san, what are you saying?"

" Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as 'Reverse'. Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighter loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army."

" Is that what happened to..."

" Darn it! My memory is foggy but... I think I might've been..."

" With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this."

Static covered the screen before it switches to a black ring in the sky.

" This is a gate. If you look up in the sky, you'll see them, here and there all over the world."

Kamui continued to struggle against the Reverse as they heard a shout.

" Kamui-kun!"

They turned to see Emi and the others running towards them.

" Emi! Gouki-san!"

" Kamui-chan!"

" Kamui!"

" That's... Takuto?!"

" Even now, the number of Reversed fighters is increasing. The gate will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will be smothered in the darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness."

" No..."

" This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By way of gratitude, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you all spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit."

The screen turned off after that. Kai held Aichi as he brought him away from Kamui.

" But-"

" Don't. You might get affected."

" Just don't go any closer, Aichi."

Aichi backed away when Nerva approached as the others blinked.

" Why?"

" Huh?"

" You lied to me, didn't you?"

" Oh, right. That book was put there by me. He deserves to know the truth, right?"

" So it was you!"

" Book?"

Nerva showed Kai the book as he gasped.

" You read it?"

" Everything written inside are the exact same things that has been happening to me. Why did you lie to me?"

" This isn't the time for this discussion, we can save that for later."

" But I want to know now!"

" ... Guys, this isn't the time for this."

They started looking around as the students in Miyaji High had started looking out their windows.

" Don't worry about the students. As the secretary, I'll handle them."

" Don't you dare!"

Kai suddenly felt Aichi slumping in his grip as he quickly looked down and caught him before he slipped out.

" Aichi!"

" Not good..."

" What's going on?!"

" After reading the book, he might've..."

" No..."

They then heard a chuckle as Kamui slowly got up after fully getting Reversed.

" We need to get out of here and revise our plans!"

" But the other students will get Reversed if we leave them be!"

" Shouldn't you worry about yourselves more?"

They turned as Nerva gasped.

" Melascula of Faith! So you're working with them!"

" I'm surprised you know that title and name. Where did you learn that?"

" What about you? How are you even here?"

" I've been revived. Whether it was from the demon world or Link Joker, I got my powers back either way and just nice, I was about to feast on some souls."

" Don't you dare touch anyone in this school!"

" Oh? Then I can touch the odd one out then?"

She looked over to Kai as they were surrounded by a dark dome in a blink of an eye.

" No!"

Inside the dome, Kai looked around as Melascula soon appeared behind him and was about to touch him when Aichi's limp hand suddenly came up and light leaked out of it. An explosion of light occured as the dome dissipated.

" Aichi! Kai!"

Melascula screamed as she backed away from the two.

" This magic...! It can't be...!"

" ... Aichi?"

Aichi opened his eyes as Kai gasped at the second symbol in Aichi's other eye.

" No..."

" You! You're a descendant from that wretched clan?! That's impossible!"

" It's possible, Melascula. In fact, you've met me before. A few ten thousand years ago, that is."

" ... You... You're that new Goddess... The Supreme Goddess'...!"

" Second child. But I didn't know about my sibling, of course. The Supreme Goddess was cunning after all."

" Very well! In her place, I'll kill you right now!"

Melascula started transforming into a giant snake as Misaki got the others behind her.

" What is that?!"

" Looks like we should retreat for now. There's no stopping a demon like her."

" Yeah."

The Reversed fighters left the area quickly as Kai helped Aichi to stand up.

" I'll bathe you in my poison acid and make you slowly suffer!"

" That won't happen. Grand Ark."

A giant ball of light surrounded Melascula as she tried to get out of it while dark aura started leaving her body.

" No!"

" I just need you to answer some questions, then I'll release you afterwards."

" Don't screw with me! I'll never cooperate with someone from that wretched clan!"

" ... Melascula, I'm not looking to kill after just remembering everything. Especially when the feud was supposed to be over."

" Your clan murdered innocent demon world citizens! You expect me to forgive that?!"

" ... No, I don't. But that was all Rueduciel's plan, even my sibling never knew about it."

" And do you know that?"

" I vouch for it. Even if I've never met her, I just know it."

" ... Fine."

Aichi smiled as he released the Ark and Melascula landed on the grass. However, she suddenly shot out her acid as Aichi blocked and purified it.

" I didn't want to do this..."

Beams of light surrounded Melascula as the dark aura fully left her and the light dissipated to reveal a small snake.

" T-That's... Melascula's real form?"

" She was just a poisonous snake after all. It's just that she was bathed in the miasma of the demon world and was transformed to that form. I merely purified that miasma in her."

" I see..."

Aichi squatted down as he put out his hand to the snake. It looked at his hand before lunging to bite his finger as the others gasped.

" A-Aichi!"

" Don't worry, I'm immune to poison. She's as stubborn as I thought."

" You're one to say..."

Soon, the snake slithered up to Aichi's wrist as wrapped around it to rest.

" Finally..."

" Are you really alright?"

" Yeah."

Aichi's finger healed up as Kai sighed in relief. The symbols in Aichi's eyes disappeared after that as he walked back to the others.

" Is everyone alright?"

" Yeah, no one's hurt nor did they breathe the poison."

" That's a relief."

" What should we do about the school?"

" For now, it's not safe for them to go outside, otherwise, they might get Reversed too."

" Yeah..."

" But we can't keep them here for too long without explaining to them either."

" Well, there's only one way. Head to the Student Council room and announce it. We don't have a choice."

" Right."

" I'll go. They'll listen to me at least."

" Cause you're the Lady Boss..."

" What was that?"

" N-Nothing!"

Misaki went up to the Student Council room while the others waited at the field. Aichi looked up at the skies while waiting as he finally heard the announcement.

" Looks like Tokura told them exactly what they need to say to not cause a panic."

" It won't be long before they start panicking though..."

" Huh?"

" ... You'll see."

Kai blinked as he looked back up at the sky with Aichi.

" What do you think we should do about that?"

" The gate? I don't think I can purify it. Because it was caused by Reversed fighters."

" I see. Then let's defeat them together."

Kai intertwined his fingers in Aichi's as Aichi gripped it back and it didn't go unnoticed by Nerva.

" ... With your memories back..."

" I know. But Kai-kun, I..."

" What will you do about him?"

" Nerva-kun?"

" Yeah... You regained your memories so..."

" Please don't doubt me. In this time and body, I'm still Aichi Sendou and I'm still your lover. I just... don't know how I'm going to explain this to Nerva-kun. I'm afraid that he might..."

" ... I understand. Don't worry. You still need time."

" Yeah."

" I just thought that, usually after regaining memories of the past, people would usually go to their first lover."

" That's... what I thought too. But my feelings for you are stronger than my feelings for Nerva-kun in the past... Maybe it's because of Vanguard. We were drawn together by it after all."

" Yeah. I'm glad to have met you, Aichi."

" Me too, Kai-kun."

Aichi turned back to the skies after finishing their conversation as he let go of Kai's hand.

" Aichi?"

" I can feel it."

The symbols appeared in his eyes again as three pairs of wings appeared on his back and he flew up.

" Aichi! Where are you going?!"

The others turned to him as they gasped.

" Aichi!"

" Hey, where are you going?!"

As Aichi flew closer to the clouds, he reached his hand out.

 _" Is it really you?"_ Aichi thought

Suddenly, another hand came out from the clouds as a long white haired girl flew down from it and grabbed his hand. Once they flew at level with each other, they stared into each other's eyes, aware of the same symbols on them.

" Are you..."

" ... Onee-sama?"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

" Are you..."

" ... Onee-sama?"

Aichi let go of her hand as they continued to stare at each other.

" You're my... my little brother, aren't you? The Supreme Goddess' second child."

" And you're... her first child, my sister..."

" Yeah! Oh, but then that means that your memories..."

" Yes."

" I guess I was too late to stop the curse but as long as the Supreme Goddess, our other mother, doesn't send anyone to get you for now, I should be able to remove her curse of forcing you to become the next ruler."

" Is that really possible?"

" If my reincarnation curse can be lifted, then I don't see why yours can't be lifted."

" I guess... You're right... Thank you..."

Aichi finally felt the exhaustion he'd been holding in hitting him hard as his wings disappeared and he started falling.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran as fast as he could as the girl managed to catch Aichi first and slowly landed.

" Aichi!"

" He's alright. Looks like he's tired."

" So this was what he meant by panicking later..."

Kai took Aichi from the girl's arms as he made sure to check for any injuries that might've gotten on Aichi before carrying him to the infirmary. Nerva came up to the girl as he sighed.

" So, you're the Goddess Elizabeth, huh."

" Huh? How do you know my name?"

" I'm from your time too. I was the human Aichi gave his Blessing to, or should I call it Grace?"

" Either is fine. That person looks a lot like you."

" Yeah..."

" You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

" But even when he regained his memories, he doesn't even..."

" Don't think that way. No matter how much time has passed, it can't be possible for his feelings to change."

" But..."

" Trust me."

Nerva kept silent as he felt another dark energy.

" Oh, don't worry about that."

They looked up to see a short yellow haired boy flying down with black wings.

" Ah, I see. He's the Seven Deadly Sins, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas huh."

" Yeah! I'm surprised you know so much."

At the same time, he groped Elizabeth as Nerva sweat dropped.

" You do know this is a public place and this is a time where rules are implemented..."

" Yeah but no one can stop me anyway."

" I wonder how you two still don't have any offsprings after all this..."

" Well, you can continue wondering. Anyway, you found him?"

" Y-Yes..."

" So where is he?"

" In the infirmary. Looks like the awakening exhausted him."

" Then let's go see him."

" ... Can I really trust this guy?"

" Meliodas-sama is usually like that but it should be fine..."

" Alright then."

They went to the infirmary as they saw that Aichi had woken up in no time.

" It's only been a few minutes, Aichi. Rest more."

" But I have so many things to say..."

" Yo!"

" You're..."

" The Seven Deadly Sins, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas-sama."

" I see... He's onee-sama's..."

" Yeah."

" Onee-sama, I will talk to you later... But I need to talk to Kai-kun and Nerva-kun..."

" Oh, okay."

Both left the room as Nerva walked beside Aichi.

" Something you need from me?"

" I'm sorry..."

" There's no need to apologize. It's not your fault."

" Not just that... I lied... When I slept, I kept dreaming and dreaming of the both of you... I had to choose when I awakened, whether to be with one of you or not... Even if I chose Kai-kun because he saved me from a dark past... But at the same time, I wanted to be with Nerva-kun, who showed me the world when the Supreme Goddess didn't want to... I felt so much love but it was hard... I can't choose... Because whoever I chose would end up letting the other become sad..."

" Aichi, you mean..."

" I know it's selfish... But I can't contain this emotion... I can't help that I love both of you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

" Aichi..."

" There's no need to apologize for those emotions. Just know that we will still love you, Aichi. Because you too are someone precious to us."

" Yeah. It's okay to be selfish, Aichi. No one's blaming you for it either."

Kai wiped Aichi's tears away.

" I love you too."

" Me too, Aichi."

" ... Thank you...!"

After a few more minutes of comforting, Nerva let the other two in again as Elizabeth helped Aichi to recover some of his energy as he got up to find the others.

" They should be in the classroom if I'm not wrong. That's where I saw them walking to at least."

" It's a relief they're alright, I was worried..."

" Huh? Is that Melascula?"

Aichi looked at the snake still asleep around his wrist.

" Oh, yeah."

" Weird that she's here... Didn't you tranquilize the dark energy around her before, Elizabeth?"

" I did but maybe she got influenced by some dark power again."

" Yes, she did mention it. We'll explain everything to you two once we found the others."

" I see."

Aichi opened the door as he realised that it was his class the others had went into.

" Everyone!"

" Aichi!"

" Where's Emi and the others?"

" Shin-san drove here just in time and I asked him to bring them back home first."

" That's a relief..."

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, I'm fine now."

" That's great! But where do we start now? The school's in trouble if we don't do somethin' about this."

" I know but then it was weird... To think Takuto-kun would..."

" He fought alongside us when Void tried to invade during the Asia Circuit... So why side Void now of all times?"

" There's something we don't know about yet."

" That's true. We can't jump to conclusions so soon."

" Yeah."

Unbeknownst to them, Melidoas lingered behind Aichi and lifted up his hands as Aichi suddenly felt a small tug on his pants before he screamed. That alerted Kai and Nerva as they spotted Meliodas trying to remove his pants and they delivered two punches to his head.

" You little...!"

" What were you doing?!"

" He's really not a girl..."

" Obviously not! What were you doing, trying to remove his pants?!"

" I was just double checking."

Aichi sighed as he finished adjusting his pants again before turning to Elizabeth.

" How do you always bear with this assault...?"

" ... Well..."

" One has to wonder why you two haven't had any offsprings yet too..."

" I-I don't know..."

" He has that sacred treasure Lostvayne dagger too... I wouldn't want to imagine what happens to you..."

" W-Well..."

Feeling Meliodas tugging at his pants while Kai and Nerva tried to fend off the Meliodas clones that he summoned, a small tick mark appeared and he summoned a shark made of light and sent them out of the classroom.

" It's finally quiet."

" That guy really gets on my nerves..."

" Are you alright, Aichi?"

" Yeah."

" Anyway, we should focus on the real problem on hand."

" That black ring is going to send out units soon. I'm sure that is Link Joker's way of ending this world."

" But we can't purify it. Neither can we destroy it with Ark."

" The only option is to defeat the Reversed fighters in this school and the middle school. How many classes are there that are still not affected?"

" Practically half of the school is Reversed while the remaining half is trying not to panic."

" Let's hope they don't start running then. The Student Council Secretary might still be in the school. Naoki-kun, do you remember anything?"

" I don't know. But I'm sure I did fight her before."

" ... She must be hiding somewhere... No choice... Naoki-kun, don't panic."

" Huh?"

A wave of light hit him as he blinked.

" Wha..."

" Well? Anything?"

" Woah! I instantly remembered! Let's see... She's at the lower floor!"

" Then let's start from there."

" What about the Tatsunagi building?"

" We'll need to quickly head there afterwards. But first, we need to make sure everyone in school will be safe."

" Let me fight that Secretary later! I've improved my deck and I'm ready to get back at her!"

" Okay then."

" Then I'll stay here to make sure there's no changes to the black ring."

" Thank you. Oh, and please make sure he doesn't do anything ridiculous in here."

" O-Okay..."

Aichi left with the others as Naoki led the way to the hidden door. Once the door opened, as they'd thought, Maki was there.

" I've been expecting you all."

" So you were hiding here!"

" I didn't expect to be found so quickly either. So you're here to fight me?"

" You bet! I'm gonna defeat ya here and now!"

" Very well."

The red fight tables appeared as they prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

The fight soon ended with Naoki's win as he went to check on Maki.

" Looks like she just fainted from exhaustion."

" It must be hard being a Reversed fighter."

" Yeah..."

Aichi used his magic to heal Maki from her exhaustion as Naoki carried her.

" Come on, let's bring her back to the Student Council room to rest."

" Yeah."

They brought her to the Student Council room as Aichi sighed after seeing the two remaining members cowering.

" They really are either planning on taking us down or just doing this..."

" Your friend was Reversed and you didn't know. How could you even call yourselves Student councils if you don't even care for your third member?"

" B-But..."

" Look, we're heading off to deal with the rest of the remaining Reversed fighters. You two must fend them off too if you want to keep the school safe."

" We're not that good though..."

" Looks like you just need the same confidence as when you guys tried to sabotage us..."

" Aichi?"

Aichi lifted up his hand and blew out light as it hit the two.

" Aichi!"

" It's fine. Look, just stay in here and don't move outside, got it?"

" O-Okay..."

They left the room as Nerva walked beside Aichi.

" Aichi, you didn't just..."

" Don't worry. I'm not like Rueduciel. My Breath of Bless gives them real courage. It's not false hope."

" False hope?"

" Something one of the four Archangels would do. He made use of humans, gave them false hope and the end result..."

" ... It was a cruel act."

" I saw it myself once. In order to protect me, Rueduciel didn't hesitate to use humans to his convenience. I didn't want that, but only the Supreme Goddess had power over all of the members of the Goddess Clan. Even if I was her child, they wouldn't even listen."

" Just for the sake of protecting you, they're willing to kill others... I've never heard of anyone this cruel."

" ... You're right."

" Aichi?"

" Nothing. Just remembered something... unpleasant."

" What's wrong?"

" It's nothing, really."

They arrived back at the classroom to see Elizabeth talking to a woman with similar wings.

" Aichi, isn't that..."

" Those wings only belongs to the Goddess' clan. Besides..."

" Goddess Elizabeth. The Supreme Goddess orders you to stop your search for him to stop her curse."

" Nonsense! I won't do that!"

" Insolence! Is that how you speak to a Goddess that's favoured by the Supreme Goddess?! I have the item to prove just that."

" I believe that item belongs to me."

A fan appeared on Aichi's hand as the woman turned behind in anger.

" Who...?!"

" It's been a long time, Nephilia. Sorry but this fan was only given to you so that I could take it back. I'm the original owner after all."

" Oh... I see that you've been well..."

" Yeah." Aichi tapped the fan on his hand as he continued, " Those eyes..."

" Ah! I've been injured during my search for your reincarnated selves and the Supreme Goddess replaced them for me!"

" I see. Then tell me this... Are they comfortable, Nephilia? Do you like my eyes that much?"

" Huh?!"

" Aichi's..."

" ... eyes?!"

" Oh. No wonder they look familiar." Meliodas said

" It was during my 70th reincarnation... Someone from the Goddess clan took my human self to where the remaining clan resided after the other stronger Goddess' members sealed themselves. The Supreme Goddess wasn't happy that a Goddess would choose a human for his own desire or small love. That's where you came in. You decided to get rid of me after confronting the Supreme Goddess about it. Then you brought me to the Altar of Salvage to show me a way to 'get back home'."

" The Altar of Salvage?! But that doesn't even bring you anywhere! It's true that it brings you to the human realm but if a human jumps through there, their souls gets scattered!"

" What?!"

" You brought me there and then... As you tried to push me in, you slipped and fell into it. While I did try to help, you took the chance and let the Altar do permanent damage to your eyes. At that time, the Goddess that brought me in saved you and the Supreme Goddess became angry. She forced him to remove my eyes in exchange for supposingly pushing you into the Altar and put my eyes into your sockets."

" No... That can't be..."

" After that, living in that place became what I hated the most. Then I remembered your words. I had someone to escort me everyday along the path towards the Altar and made sure I could remember the path by heart. One day... I finally could leave and I jumped down. As a result, I died at that point of time but my soul stayed intact so that I could reincarnate because of the curse. You and I know very well how you lost your eyes and you know very well how my eyes ended up in your sockets."

" Goddesses and humans are different. If any humans lost their eyes, they shouldn't be able to get them back but as a Goddess, you could've just restored your eyes and yet, you took a human's eyes for yourself?! How could you be that cruel?!"

" Shut up! You're not that person! You're not! You can't be!"

" I was and I am. I'm going to give you two choices now. It's a big offense that you've taken an heir to the Supreme Goddess' throne's eyes. So this is a chance for you. You can take those eyes out yourself and return them to me or confess to the Supreme Goddess about your crime and have her do it for you. I don't care about what you do anyway. Onee-sama, I'll leave her with you for now."

Aichi left after that as Kai and Nerva followed after him after the shock had passed. They arrived at the rooftop as they found Aichi sitting at one of the corners.

" Aichi, are you okay?"

" Yeah..."

" So, the unpleasant memory you were talking about..."

" The Goddess took me in because he wanted to marry me ever since he'd seen me. I never did like him but he was kind. If I'd stayed alive any longer, I would've regained my memories anyway and I wouldn't have met you or Nerva-kun again. When I saw her, so many emotions swirled in me. But the most that came out of it was anger. But I couldn't bring myself to take those eyes back myself..."

" You were just too kind. I felt like beating her up for having put you through all that."

" I still remember. The pain of having my sight taken from me and letting them be used by someone else... The lonely nights I had to spend ever since then since that Goddess was trying to make the rest of the clan members feel that I was insignificant to him... It was painful... That's why I jumped down from the Altar. I don't know what has happened to him now but I don't feel like caring anymore. Thinking about it just gives me a headache..."

" But you don't have to suffer anymore. Maybe we'll get her to give those eyes back to you."

" It's her decision. I'm really too soft... The only reason why I even wanted to get those eyes back was because of how defective these eyes of mine are."

" Defective?"

Aichi shot out a small beam of bright light as they shielded their eyes. Once they opened them, Aichi's eyes were wrapped with a white cloth.

" Ever since I lost my original eyes, my eyes couldn't take bright light. So as a defense mechanism, my powers made this cloth to shield my eyes from being damaged by the light. I fight with light but light became my weakness too."

The cloth disappeared soon after as the doors opened.

" Onee-sama?"

" Here."

She held up two misty orbs as they floated to Aichi.

" She actually removed them?"

" No... Meliodas-sama did it. He said that you didn't deserve that suffering and brought her away to remove those eyes. She's probably fled after that. Meliodas-sama came back to tell me that he made it as painless as possible."

" Well, I can't use them yet anyway... There's too much dark aura."

" I'll purify them for you."

Elizabeth purified the orbs as Aichi closed his eyes and let the orbs entered them. He opened them again and looked around.

" There doesn't seem to be any difference but I'm probably able to fight with light again."

" Are you really alright?"

" Yeah... Nothing I can't handle. I just... need some rest after all that has happened."

" We'll stay here with him. Maybe you can try to evacuate the school with the others in the meantime."

" Okay then. Rest well."

" Yeah..."

Elizabeth left as Aichi sighed and leaned back.

" It'll take some time before my eyes get adapted to me again..."

" Then the cloth will still appear?"

" Probably..."

Aichi yawned as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

" That was fast."

" Well, we can't blame him anyway."

" You... You've been searching for him all these years and yet, you didn't know this happened."

" Yeah. I've always been travelling to find him but to no avail. How many times do you think he's reincarnated until now?"

" I don't know."

Kai sat down beside Aichi as he carefully laid his head down on his lap.

" But I already made a promise to myself to never let him suffer like that again."

" Me too."

Nerva sat down on the other side of Aichi as he looked up at the sky before looking back down again.

" By the way, who gave you the right to lie him on your lap?"

" I'm his lover so I can do whatever I want."

" Well, I am too. And I'm way older than you."

" Yeah, yeah."

Time passed after that as the two continued to bicker on who gets to have Aichi sleeping his lap.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few hours later, Aichi woke up and yawned as he opened his eyes to see Kai and Nerva glaring at each other.

" Both of you... Were you two arguing again?"

" I don't get why he gets the right to lie you on his lap when I dated you for more years than him."

" It doesn't matter. Aichi has spent more time with me in this form, so I get the right to do this."

" Will you two just stop it already? It's not good to keep fighting."

" Hmph!"

Aichi sighed as he got off of Kai's lap and stretched.

" Now, let's go..."

" Okay."

" Yeah."

They started making their way back to Aichi's classroom.

" Well, at least everyone's been evacuated. I won't have to worry about having to protect them while trying to fight off Reversed fighters anymore."

" Yeah. But what should we do now?"

" We need to find Takuto-kun. I don't know why he's doing this but something just seems off about him."

" Then we're heading to the Tatsunagi building?"

" Yeah. Hopefully, that'll give us more answers."

The door opened as a flash of light surprised them and Aichi's cloth appeared.

" Onee-sama? What's going on?"

" Oh, Aichi!"

" Mother!"

Aichi felt a small form hugging his waist as he felt confused.

" Mother!"

" Mother? Did you mistake me for someone else, little one?"

" ... Aoi?"

Aichi flinched as he made his cloth disappear while slowly opening his eyes.

" Aichi?"

" ... I didn't expect you to be here, Frederick-san. And don't call me that. Right now, I am Aichi Sendou."

" I saw what had happened to Nephilia and she told me about what happened, she said you were here."

" Ah I see. This boy must be your son. I congratulate you and Nephilia."

" ... He's your son too."

" What...? Please don't joke around. I died 500 years ago. There's no way this boy is my child."

" 500 years ago, you died in the Altar of Salvation but I managed to pull your body out. I couldn't save you but I was in time to save him, who was still in your body."

" That's not possible. The moment I died, my body functions all stopped. There's no way that a baby would even survive inside me."

" I extracted him out and cultivated him for 300 years before he finally made his first cry. His heart hasn't stopped when I did that so I took the chance. Look, he's calling you his mother."

" I don't believe you. Don't you know what it means to cultivate a life? Shortening your own life is one thing but amongst the Goddess clan, this is forbidden."

" I don't care. This child deserves to live. He was going strong even after you died, I couldn't leave him like this."

" ... No. I'm sorry, but this is impossible. In the first place, I was only taken in by you because I found you when you lost some of your powers and turned into a small injured bird. I treated you after that before you finally told me the truth. I was just a human who lost my family and didn't know my own name."

" That's why I named you."

" Yes but that's it. There wasn't any feelings involved. It was your own feelings, I never asked to be with you. It was just... sudden. I was living a normal life when I suddenly got taken into the Goddess clan. Married you out of the confusion and even... Look. It was all a mistake. This child... He just can't be mine. Besides, he's never seen me before."

" Father made a drawing of Mother and hung it up in our house. He said that you would come back one day to be with us. Mother, I don't like Aunt Nephilia. Can you go back home and stay with us now?"

" Look, little one. I think you're really mistaking me for someone else. I can't possibly be your mother."

" But Mother..."

" Ginta, let's go."

" Father, I want Mother to come home with us."

" Mother can't come with us right now, let's go."

" ... Okay..."

They flew off as Aichi sighed.

" Every time I regain my memories, this keeps happening... What's next I wonder..."

" That child..."

" I can't tell. I don't want to believe it either. All these times, I've been lucky to avoid the curse by dying before the due time before the curse activates. So far, that was the longest I've lived. When I got married, the curse would stop but because I never really loved him, so it would activate at any time too. Never had I known it would become like this."

" What a complicated situation... First that Nerva comes and then now this Goddess and your past child came..."

" What do you mean by 'that Nerva'?"

" So, what are you going to do now?"

" I don't know... Without a doubt though, they will come back. Oh well! Let's put that all aside for now!" Aichi said as he slapped the fan on his hand again, " Right now, we need to solve the problem regarding the Reversed fighters. I was thinking of heading over to the Tatsunagi building to get some answers."

" That's what we were thinkin' about too! Let's go and whoop his butt and make him tell us how to get everything back to normal!"

" Yeah!"

They started making their way to the building as they soon arrived near an overhead bridge.

" We should be arriving soon, be careful."

" Yeah."

" Mother!"

Aichi flinched as Ginta came flying down towards him as he hastily caught him.

" What are you doing here again?"

" Father said I could be with Mother until you're willing to go back home with us. So Ginta has come to accompany Mother."

" Persistent kid, aren't ya...?"

" Mother, I want to be with you."

" ... Okay, okay... Just don't wander off, okay?"

Ginta smiled and nodded as he leaned onto Aichi and fell asleep.

" That was fast!"

" I'm pretty sure he's 200 years old from the looks of this situation."

" That's equivalent to a 3 year old human so don't get too confused."

" Seriously?!"

" Yeah."

They continued their walk as Aichi was now carrying Ginta on his back.

" Are you okay? Do you want me to take over?"

" No, it's fine. Besides, I don't want to keep shifting him around since it might wake him up."

" Okay then. Tell me if you get tired."

" Yeah. Thank you, Kai-kun."

" Mother..."

Aichi turned to Ginta as he managed a small smile before turning back to the road ahead.

" Even if you deny it, it's obvious you still care about him, don't you?"

" I don't know... Suddenly, I just regained my memories and the next thing I know, I realize I have a child. But..."

" What are you going to do about that guy?"

" I don't know... But I just know that I can't let this continue. Whether he likes it or not, I won't go back with him."

" Then what about the kid? He'll be really upset."

" ... Maybe it's for the best. I was never there for him after all."

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Kamui and Miwa were standing there as they got ready.

" They're both Reversed too. Be careful."

" Yeah."

" I didn't expect you to arrive so quickly, Aoi."

They looked up to see Frederick as Aichi's eyes widened.

" No, that can't be..."

" Seriously?"

" Then, the reason why he could find you so easily was..."

" ... That's right. In exchange to get the information I want, I just needed to join them."

" What do you think you're doing, Frederick-san?! It's not worth it to just join a side that seeks to destroy the world!"

" The Goddess Clan has rotten ones as usual."

" Meliodas-sama..."

" Yeah, I know. I won't be too rough on him."

" ... Kai-kun, take care of Ginta-kun."

" Yeah."

Kai carefully carried Ginta off from Aichi's back.

" Aichi, I'll fight Miwa. In the meantime..."

" Leave it to me. I'll make sure to solve this problem."

" Yeah. Thank you, Misaki-san."

" Leave the middle school kid to me!"

" Be careful, Naoki-kun."

Aichi looked back up at Frederick.

" Frederick-san, why are you depending on that power?!"

" To bring you back to me. 200 years ago, Nephilia stole you away from me. She got her due punishment thanks to the Seven Deadly Sin's Meliodas. And now, I only have two more obstacles standing in my way."

" I don't belong to you! And leave Kai-kun and Nerva-kun out of this! They're innocent!"

" As a matter of fact, you do belong to me. We were married. We even had a child. Is that not enough of a proof?"

" That's in the past! I've already been reincarnated!"

" That doesn't change the fact that you are the same person."

" That may be true but it doesn't change the fact that we only got married on a whim. Because you wanted me to. I'm sorry to say this but I've never loved you. You understand that, don't you?"

" ... Oh, that's right. You never got to see Ginta as a baby, did you? His first cry and every one of his first times. You never got to fulfill your role as his mother. Don't worry, that will happen now."

" ... Don't do it! Reseting one's life is even more forbidden than cultivating a life!"

" Don't worry, Aoi. I won't get punished as long as I have this power."

Kai gasped as Ginta started to glow and shrink. Aichi turned behind and gasped as he ran to them.

" Ginta-kun!"

As Ginta continued to shrink, they heard one last word coming from him.

" Mother..."

And then it was replaced with wails as a baby came out from the light after Aichi arrived by Kai's side.

" No..."

" What have you done?! He was your own son!"

" But he wasn't as perfect as my wife. So I reset his life."

" That's just too cruel!"

" Who cares about him being perfect...? He was still your own flesh and blood! You could still have the heart to reset his life like that!"

" Shut up, you lowly human. Even if you've been living for this long, you'll never understand my pain."

" I understand! Because I've been searching for Aichi for an even longer time than you! But here you are, waltzing into here and then doing this to your son! Is this how you've been showing your love to him for 200 years?!"

" You don't have to worry about that. Now that Aoi is here, he will be raised just as I want him to."

" You...!"

That was when a light beam went past him and threw Frederick onto the building wall. Nerva turned behind to see a tear stricken Aichi, pulling back his hand and carrying the now baby Ginta from Kai.

" You're no longer his father anymore. You don't deserve to be called that."

" I agree. A father who disowns his son like that doesn't deserve to be called one."

Kai wiped Aichi's tears away and whispered a few comforting words to him before hugging him gently. At that time, Miwa and Kamui were unReversed as Misaki and Naoki supported them over to the others.

" ... This isn't over. We will be back to stop everything."

They stood up and went off as Frederick also recovered soon after.

" Fine then... Let's see how long it'll take before I get back what belongs to me and then no one will get in my way."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they made it back to Miyaji High as Kai brought Aichi into the infirmary.

" This is a pretty spacious school... Hey. Do you think we could build a base in here?"

" Meliodas-sama... We might actually do damage to the school."

" Don't worry. I can reconstruct the school with my magic. But I'm hoping I can remake the school again once this is over."

" Then, let's make an area the base, that way, you won't have to waste too much of your magic."

" Yeah."

As they left to find a spot for their base, Aichi was tending to Ginta as he wailed again.

" Ginta-kun, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him..."

" Aichi, relax. It's not your fault."

" Kai-kun, how could I relax? I let him do it. I let him to this to my own child... Even when his life was being reset, Ginta-kun only wanted me to love him. For 200 years, he never received a mother's love."

" Aichi... Then this time, let's raise him together. It's true what I still don't like that Nerva... But if it's the three of us, Ginta will definitely be raised the right way instead of staying with that guy. The three of us will do this together."

" ... Thank you..."

Aichi went back to comforting Ginta as he continued to wail.

" Ginta-kun, don't worry. We'll be here with you from now on. Are you hungry?"

" We should go buy some milk for him."

" No, it's fine."

Aichi used his powers to create a bottle of milk as he started feeding Ginta.

" There you go. Drink it down slowly."

" You can do that?"

" Only for awhile. So it's true that we need to buy some supplies but for now, we should still be fine."

" ... I wonder..."

Kai fished out his phone as Aichi blinked. He then called someone as it rang for awhile before it was picked up.

" Ren? ... Listen, I want you to do something for me. Buy as much baby supplies for me. Milk diapers and whatsoever. Mostly newborn and then buy some bigger sizes ones. Do the same for the milk too. Don't ask so many questions. Just buy them and get over to Miyaji High."

Kai hung the phone up after that as Aichi sweat dropped.

" Are you really sure we should do that?"

" Don't worry. If he could build two buildings and supply for everything, I'm pretty sure baby supplies are easy."

" No, I mean... Making a friend do this..."

" He owes me."

" I-I see... "

Suddenly, the ground shook as Kai went outside to check.

" Don't worry, it's just us!"

" Could you make the tremors lighter?! There's a baby here!"

" I can't help it!"

" Just be quieter!"

Kai shut the door after that as he went back to Aichi, who was now burping Ginta.

" They're remaking the school?"

" A part of it. To make our base apparently."

" I see."

A burp cut their conversation short as Aichi smiled. Ginta fell asleep soon after as Aichi continued to carry him.

" ... What should we do about his name? He's carrying that guy's family name right?"

" As much as I would like to change it, I feel that it's still rude, considering he's been called Ginta for 200 years. Maybe we can change his family name to yours."

" Mine? Why?"

" Nerva-kun already has to take your family name and one day we might..."

Kai thought about what Aichi was about to say before trailing off as he finally blushed with Aichi after realizing it.

" ... So I think it's more suitable for his family name to be yours."

" I see. Okay then. From now on, you're going to be Ginta Kai. I look forward to being your father, Ginta."

" And I'm looking forward to be your mother this time, Ginta-kun."

" Can't I have a fair share of my words?" A voice ask

They turned to see Nerva standing at the doorway.

" Nerva-kun! Is the remaking already done?"

" No. I just needed a break."

Nerva sat beside Aichi as he patted Ginta's head.

" Then... I'll be your other father, Ginta. I look forward to it."

" Ginta-kun, from now on, we will shower you with lots and lots of love that you've never had before."

Kai and Nerva nodded as Ginta smiled a little in his sleep.

" I'm sorry. I couldn't be a good mother before you were even born but this time, I won't abandon you again."

" I'll get back to work now. You just stay here and take care of Aichi and Ginta."

" Yeah."

" I should put up a barrier just in case."

" Don't worry. Elizabeth already got that settled."

" Onee-sama did?"

" Yeah. So just rest."

" ... Yeah."

Nerva nodded and went out to finish his work as Kai laid Aichi down and took Ginta from him.

" You should sleep. You didn't get enough just now."

" I'm fine, I even took a nap."

" It was just a nap. Now, sleep more. I'll watch over you and Ginta."

" Okay..."

Aichi slowly fell asleep as Kai smiled before turning to patting Ginta.

 _" But... What can I do when I'm the only one without magic? Can I really protect them properly?"_ Kai thought

" Yo! What are you thinking about?"

Kai turned behind to see Meliodas as he sighed.

" Oh, it's you."

" You looked like you were in deep thoughts."

" ... Not everyone has magic right? In the past, I mean."

" Somewhat. Some humans don't have magic but if you're a descendant of some human clan then it's possible that they have magic."

" I want to protect them but I'm the only one who doesn't have magic. Nerva was a more better suit to protect these two than me."

" Do you really think so? I think you could still protect them either way."

" What would you know?"

" Elizabeth has gone through so many reincarnations in the past. I've seen one of her reincarnation being able to fend for herself even without magic. So, I never looked down on humans, especially when they have potential."

" Human potential..."

" Yeah. If that's all on your mind then I'll be heading back to Elizabeth first. See ya!"

Meliodas closed the door as Kai sighed again.

" Human potential... Do I really have it...?"

Kai looked at his hand as he suddenly felt it glowing in a warm light before dissipating.

" ... What... was that?"

Kai shook off his thoughts as he thought of that as his imagination. A few more minutes later, Kai heard Ren's whining as he carefully laid Ginta beside Aichi and went outside. He made sure to leave a small opening to check on Aichi at times before turning to Ren, who was approaching him with a few baggages of baby supplies lugging behind him. Tetsu was also there with more supplies as Kai sweat dropped.

" While I did say to buy as much as you can, I never asked you to rob a whole shelf..."

" That's cruel, Kai! And when did you have a baby?!"

" Keep quiet, will you?"

However, Kai soon heard Ginta wailing as he quickly ran into the infirmary to carry Ginta while making sure Aichi was still sound asleep. He glared at Ren after that as he brought Ginta out to comfort him.

" Great, you woke him up."

" Aw, he's so cute!"

" And I just said to shut up."

Kai slowly patted Ginta back to sleep as he went back to sleep again after Ren was constantly asked to keep silent.

" So... He's your baby?"

" ... Half-half. At the very least, I can say that I've somewhat adopted him. He's Aichi's past baby. A baby that was made during one of his reincarnation cycle."

" But isn't that so many years ago?"

" His biological father extracted his fetus from Aichi when he died in that reincarnation cycle and then cultivated him. He's been living for 200 years but then his father reset his life just a few hours ago... He's working with Link Joker."

" What...? Then how can he be a father if he treats his son like this?!"

" Quiet down... Aichi told him that he was no longer his father and then Nerva and I took on that role."

" I see. Well, knowing you, you'll be the perfect father material!"

" Shut up... Besides, I have no power whatsoever to be able to protect them for long..."

" Kai. You don't really need power to protect them. If you have a heart, everything works out."

" ... Whatever."

Kai let Ren and Tetsu put the supplies down in the infirmary before going to explore the remade Miyaji High. Kai sat down beside Aichi again and thought about what Ren said.

" 'If you have a heart, everything works out',huh..."

Kai closed his eyes and without his knowledge, the glow once again appeared on his hand.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
